In Your Dreams
by wingedstranger
Summary: Kyou can't uderstand why Yuki is acting differently around him, blushing and avoiding him all the time. Does it have anything to do with what he keeps writing in his diary.OMG i've been reading fanfic for years, and now written my own what do u think R
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Summary

Kyou can't understand why Yuki is acting differently around him, blushing and avoiding him all the time. Does it have anything to do with what he keeps writing in his diary ((OMG I have been reading fanfic's for years, but this is the first time I have written anything ever)) please review and tell me what you think.

Disclamer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

Chapter one

The dark hair girl stretched a little farther "there we go" the Christmas lights now hung neatly along the top of the tree. "What do you think kyou kun?" asked Tohru smiling softy at the result of her hard work.

"Yeah great" said kyou not even looking up from holding the step ladder, he had consented to help her after she had asked; giving him a hopeful look he couldn't refuse. However at the moment he was more pre-occupied with what that damn rat was up to. He had been acting differently lately, like not looking him in the eye and avoiding him more then usual.

"Oh thank you Kyou kun" Tohru replied not even notice the lack of enthusiasm in the boy's voice. She went back to the lights on their Christmas tree fixing small details here and there.

Curious garnet eyes had not left the silver haired boy a cross the room he had his head bent low over a small notebook, scratching on it intently with a pencil.

'Stupid Yuki, probably studying again' thought Kyou, he nose wrinkling at the idea of studying more then necessary. It seemed that he always writing in that notebook these days.

It was at that moment when kyou eyes were still fixed upon the top of the rats head that the silver haired boy decide to look up, garnet met violet, time stood still for a second as their gazes' locked, then Yuki blinked, blushed a bright red and bent his head allowing his bangs to cover his face from view and quickly closed the book on the table.

'What the hell was that about' thought kyou 'did he just _blush_ at me?' he started to wonder what it was exactly that the rat had been writing in that book.

'Oh shit' now Yuki wasn't the type of person to use that kind of language, even inside head but he was so nervous 'what if he saw?' Yuki mentally worried. He took a deep calming breath and when he looked back up he had his static mask once again in place. He got stiffly up from the living room table he was kneeling at and putting the notebook in his pocket (AN/ yes it is that small) he walked across the room to the two other teens working at the tree.

"Honda san, what a great job, it looks almost as beautiful as you" Yuki stated in his quite voice.

Tohru beamed down at him, "really thank you so much Yuki kun", the boy gave her a small nod, while Kyou just glared daggers at the rat. When said rat noticed Kyou's heated stare another small blush crept onto his cheeks, he put his hands protectively on the notebook sticking slightly out of his pant's pocket and quickly turned around.

"Alright _that's_ it" growled an frustrated Kyou at the end of his patience. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT, YA DAMN RAT, WHATS IN THAT BOOK" Kyou shouted letting go of the step ladder to make a snatch at the small object pecking out of the boy pants (AN/ the notebook you dirty minded people).

He never got the chance as a horrified and shocked looking Yuki aimed a kick at the advancing boys head, sending him flying back. Kyou flailing his arms in an attempted to gain some balance stumbled backward hitting the step latter behind him. A scream pierced the air as Tohru then lost her balance and started to fall.

Seeing this Yuki ran forward and stretched out his arms to catch her.

POOF

Tohru cracked an eye open to the silence wincing at the small pain in her back and realised that not only had Yuki transformed into a rat when she rapped her arms around him as he tried to save her but that Kyou too had taken his animal form and was now half trapped beneth her leg's.

"Oh may goodness, I am _sssoooo_ sorry, I'm sorry" Tohru apologised upset.

"It's not yer damn fault," said Kyou a little more rudely then he intended. He was upset that, that goddamn rat had beat him again and then having a girl land on top of him, no matter how light she was (AN/ well he is in cat form).

"Sorry" Tohru repeated again, now starting to cry softy into her hands.

"Now look what you've done you stupid cat, you've made Miss Honda cry" said Yuki, his small eyes fixed angrily on the orange cat.

"ME… It's all your fault, you're the one who kicked _me_" yelled Kyou, now in a rage "give me that damn book…_now_" he demanded, squirming under Tohru.

Yuki's beady eyes went wide with something akin to horror. He turned to grab the small notebook from the pocket of his pants that now lay disregarded on the floor, he then made his way with it as fast as his small legs could manage out the door and up the stairs which wasn't very fast (AN/ yep still in rat form, evil laughter) fortunately for him Kyou was still struggling to get out from under the now wailing Tohru.

Shigure hearing the noise from his study where he was actually doing some work for once, walked into the living room to see an orange blare go by his feet and a very upset Tohru, kneeling in the middle of the floor.

Yuki got into his room and was turning to shut the door when Kyou came bursting through the closing space before the door swung shut. Yuki was now backing toward the barred exit trying to keep the book behind him at the same time.

Kyou made his way slowly towards the other boy (AN/ ha hmm, I mean rat), he now had the mouse between his front paws and as he began to raise one he…

POOF

All of a sudden he had a naked Yuki under him instead of a rat; 'OMG, OMG, OMG, is all that kept running through Kyou's head' he was stunned. The pale skinned boy underneath him was once again blushing (AN/ he seems to do this a lot in this fic), Yuki being the first to come out of his daze began to…

POOF

Kyou now found himself looking down at a very confused and still shocked Yuki. He had his arms on ether side of the boy's sliver head, their face mere itches apart and as his eyes met those deep violet pools, he was frozen. He could feel the boy's breath on his face; it smelt of strawberry's probably from the procky stick he was eating early. While these thoughts were running through his head, underneath him Yuki couldn't believe what was happening, he could'nt help but feel a wired sense of deja vu, he could feel Kyou's comfortable weight and warm skin against his own. He stared up into garnet orbs and felt his breathing hitch. OMG he was starting to get excited and could feel himself becoming hard 'please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice' he mentally repeated over and over but as Kyou sifted slightly he knew that he would defiantly have noticed the soft moan that escaped his mouth. If it was possible Kyou's eyes became even wider. He sif…

"Boys could you please explain what happened dow…" the rest of what Shigure was going to say as he was coming through the door was lost, as he looked upon the scene.

He blinked once, twice and then a perverted smile started to slowly spread across his face "better yet" he said just as slowly " why don't we talk about what's going on here".

That was enough to get the boys going, suddenly there was a mad scramble in which Yuki made to grab a pare of his jeans that lay near by, while Kyou snatched an old towel that hung over the back of a chair, pushing out the door and pass the still smiling Shigure, muttering loudly about stupid family cruses and perverted old men.

As he got to his room he slammed the door behind him, 'why is my heart beating so fast, he sat down on the bed to try and calm himself. He then lifted his hand and smile at the small white pieces of paper within his grasp. For in all the chaos he had managed to grab a few pages from the notebook on the floor.

den den den SSOOO what did you think, I'm evil right, please review and let me know

Good

Bad

But please no flames it was my first time. I have to say that I really enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

**Wow I didn't thank I'd get so many replies so soon (dose a little happy dance). Well as promised I'm back, thank to all those who reviewed, here's some replies for ya**

**Yariee:** thank you sssooo much for being my first reviewer ever. I am glad you like the story so far, this chapter's for you.

**Blackened Nightshade: **Man I owe you. I was in school the other day and had 10 mins until I had to give a presentation on the reflective practitioner (which I didn't even have finished O.o) well lets put it nicely I was shiting a brick but then I read your review and laughed my ass off, needless to say I made it through ok, I even got a few laughs (good ones) thanks.

**Kasaki-chan:** thanks for the review; I am really glad you like it.

**Yoruyonaka Watarimono: **thanks for reviewing, yeh I noticed those mistakes as well after posting, damn(hits her self over the head with a 2 by 4) anyway I'll try to fix them if I have any free time.

**insaneblondemidget14: **LOL yeh, I love picturing them too heehee. Thanks.

**Drak's angel and Haru's rooster: **thanks for reviewing, here's your update read it already. .

**KyuKitty: **yeh I do that a lot (can't help it) see, joking. Anyway I reread my work and I see what you mean I'll try to tone it down in future chapters, Kay. Thanks for the advice, appreciated**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket and if I did I wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer right now I wound be in my mansion playing with my life size Yuki and Kyou plushie dolls (and not like that you perv's)**

**Warning: this is a yaoi fic so don't read if you don't like, I don't want to be reasonable for mentally scaring you. The rest of us like mental scars, and I think their cute.**

**Here's a bit of a random story for you all, I had a dream last night about someone I know and lets just say I wont be writing it down in my diary O.O**

**Well anyways on with the story.**

Kyou sat back on his bed, after getting changed and crossed his legs. He straightened out the two crumpled pieces of paper and laid them out in front of him. 'Why am I so nervous' he thought letting out a shaky breath and running his figures through his mop of bright orange hair, that was already in disarray.

Finally getting himself under control he bent his head down and started scanning the small pages.

"What the fuck" said a disappointed Kyou when he discover what appeared to be some sort of 'to do list', stating things like, what day's he had council duties on and what time to pick Tohru up from work, it was just your run of the mill diary.

Kyou gasped 'Hold on one fucking second, why am I so disappointed, I should be happy it's not like I wanted to find something in there about, about…ME, did I?'

"No no no no no, definitely not, no way" he shook his head firmly trying to convince himself that, that was in fact the truth, it was then that something he had missed caught his eye, he snatched the page up quickly (AN/and we thought he wasn't interested .bwhahah)at the bottom of the last page was the start of a sentence:

_**I dreamt of him again last night, this time he was kissing me and pushing me back towards the bed and then…**_

Kyou was dismayed when his eyes came to the edge of the paper; he flipped the page over a few times as if the rest of the sentence would magically appear. After doing this for a few minutes he finally released it wasn't going to.

'Yuki's dreaming of someone and that someone is male …could it be, is it me?' the thought sent a shiver up his spine, a good shiver and he mentally cursed himself of not grabbing the next two pages instead.

Just then Tohru's sweet voice could be heard calling from downstairs, announcing dinner was ready. It seemed that she had gotten over her little crying fit. (AN/what can I say, that time of the month).

The garnet-eyed teen stood and hid the stolen diary pages under his pillow and as he made his way across the room and opened the door he decided that his curiosity was peaked. (AN/ you know what they say about curiosity and cats.heehee) but Kyou was a firm believer in a last part of the saying 'satisfaction bought it back' and he _would_ be satisfied. So determined, he walked down the stairs, he had resolved to get to the bottom of this.

Yuki heard Tohru's soft call for dinner and a few minutes later the sound of a door opening and shutting and then soft footsteps leading down stairs.

He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding 'Just thinking of him makes my heart race, why?' Yuki pondered as he did up the last button of his lilac shirt that matched his eyes.

Suddenly images crashed into his mind of Kyou on top of him, his tanned skin, his breath, those eye's gazing into his own and that deep earthy smell that was just _so_ Kyou. 'Damn cat'.

He had to use every last bit of his will power to satiate the warmth growing in his lower stomach.

'What is this I'm feeling' he sighed turning to his study desk and picked up his diary, he hadn't even noticed the missing pages. "Well at least he didn't get this." He said out loud suppressing a shiver of embarrassment at the thought.

"I just have to be more careful from now on," Yuki confirmed before moving to lock the small notebook in the top draw of the desk. He put the key in his pocket of the jeans he was now wearing, 'NO ONE can ever know what l have written in there' he finished mentally as he made his way reluctantly out of the room and down the stairs after Kyou for dinner.

Tohru had just finished setting out dinner when Kyou notice the smaller teen walk into the room, he quickly looked at his hands as the other settled down opposite to him.

"Miss Honda this smells really good said Yuki indicating the plate of food that was just placed in front of him, "and I hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly earlier." He added starting to eat.

"Oh thank you Yuki kun, I'm fine really" replied the brown eyed girl happily, kneeling down and starting to eat herself. Kyou let out a low snort.

Both Kyou and Yuki seemed more interested in the food today then normal and did not look up from their plates. Tohru seemed confused by the awkward silence that had built in the room and Shigure just snickered softy behind his hand.

"Soooo, it been quite an eventful day" Shigure said smiling slyly and looking from one boy to the other.

"Shut up ya perverted hound" yelled Kyou standing up, at that moment his eyes caught those of the boy across from him and he felt a blush shooting up his neck to his face, that could rival one of Yuki's(AN/ and that's saying something.teehee)

"Now now Kyou, I was just referring to the fact that today was your last day of school before the holiday's correct?" sang Shigure sweetly.

"Yeh whatever" a sulking Kyou muttered, "I'm going upstairs." and with that he walked out of the room.

"Oh dear, did something happen to Kyou kun" Tohru asked in her innocent airhead way.

"I am sure he's just fine Miss Honda" Yuki said quickly before Shigure decided to say anything else, "the stupid cat's probably just over reacting like normal." He started picking the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

After he helping Tohru to clean up he also went up stairs. He opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he needed something to help him relax after today. He stripped his clothes off and carefully got in letting the warm water flow over his head and down his back.

When he had finished he got out dipping wet and rapping a towel around his pale waist he crossed the hall to his room, after he had gotten changed into the pair of boxers he would sleep in he climbed into bed pulling the covers around him and soon he was dreaming.

_**He was rapped in a pare of warm, tanned arms and he was enjoying it, he turned around to nuzzle into a toned male chest and then realizing who he was dreaming of he tried weakly to push himself away but the arms held him even more tightly and as he felt the warmth of a mouth on his neck he let slip a moan 'Oh well if it is a dream, I might as well enjoy it right? Right' he confirmed, letting his arms slide up into unruly orange hair and let dream Kyou push him further into the wall at his back. Yuki brought his face up and was rewarded with a searing kiss, 'if this is a dream don't let it end' he thought flittingly as a tongue was push between his lips to slide against his own. He felt hands whisper over his abdomen and up, lifting his T-shirt as they went, Yuki swallowed a lump in his throat at the ghosting touch, feeling heat flood his body, he was becoming quite aroused. Dream Kyou's mouth was once again on the now heated column of flesh that was Yuki's neck, he was moaning in earnest now his erection becoming almost painful, hot hands slid down to the zipper of his pants and started to… **_

Yuki's violet eyes flew open as he came awake, he was breathing heavily as he looked down as the light sheets that were covering his arousal "not again" a soft creek to his left allowed him to see the cause of his rude awakening. There standing wide eyed in the dark of his room was Kyou.__

Oh cliffy, guess you'll have wait till the next up-date.

Again five reviews till I update, you know you want to. heehee

Click


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

**I'm back and I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I love you all. I am sooo glad you all like the story so far, oh and if there is anyone who wants me to read their flick's I'd be happy too, just let me know. **

**By the way guys I got meself me very own beta (does a happy dance) you might have noticed in the first two chapters, if you look really **_**really**_** hard (sweatdrop) a few hahum little mistakes. Heehee anyway that's all a thing of the past, for behold my brilliant new beta "insaneblondemidget14" this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Here's some replies for ya's**

**Kasaki-chan:** I am sorry it took me a little longer to up-date this time, I really hope you haven't died, tell you what if you have I'll read the whole story at your funeral (could you imagine what your family would say. Cringe)

**Yariee:** I am glad you liked the last chapter, I got the whole idea for the 'to do list' thing because I am always making them myself not that anything on them ever gets done (sweatdrop).

**Dark's angel and Haru's rooster: **thanks for reviewing, here's the update I promised sorry if it's a bit late.

**Dancing Cocunut: **thanks for reviewing; you'll be pleased to find that there are no author's notes in this chapter. Thanks for the advice, appreciated**.**

**darkanimelight: **thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you like the story so much well here's the new chap.

**LeSecret: **Oh thank you so much you made my day-.

**KyuKitty: **well thank you , here's your up-date.

**animefreaks121:** thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: OK OK so technically I don't own it but in my dream I do, that counts doesn't it… Hello anyone. **

**Warning: this is a yaoi fic so don't read if you don't like.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

Chapter three

Kyou left the living room that night and headed straight for his room. It was raining again and so he couldn't go to the roof. The one place in the whole damn world where he could go to get some peace and just think. There he was able to clear his head and forget about his problems and that is what he needed to do now more than anything.

'Why did I have to make such a fuss down there?' he growled inside his head sitting down on his bed. 'You didn't see Yuki getting all hot and bothered.' he mentally scolded himself. "And he's the one having the stupid dreams." the now completely frustrated boy, flung himself back onto the bed, his arms resting above his head.

He lay there for a long time listening to the sound of the rain against his window. He wandered at the fact that Yuki was able to remain so composed 'the ever cool prince' he smirked half-heartedly. He hated to admit it but he actually admired the smaller boy for his ability to keep a level head. The smirk faded to be replaced with a soft smile as he thought of how the nickname suited the graceful boy, with his passionate eyes and proud stance.

"Who are you dreaming of Yuki?" he asked in a whisper. Sitting up, he put his head in his hands, and let out a groan. 'What am I thinking? I don't give a crap who that stupid rat's dreaming about,' he screwed his eyes shut trying in vain to get said rat's blushing red face out of his mind.

"Damn it! What the HELL is wrong with me?" he said, hastily looking around the room for something to glare at. "It's all his fault, yeah that's it. If he wasn't acting so weird all the time, I wouldn't be so worked up," he muttered accusingly.

'Well that it then,' he thought coming to a conclusion while standing up,

'I'll just tell him to tell me who the hell he's dreaming of, then everything will go back to normal.' With his mind made up, he cross his room and stepped out into the hall.

As he approached the door to the other boy's room, he heard a muffled voice coming from within. So stepping through quietly, he closed the door behind him without making a sound.

"Mummm… ooh" Yuki moaned softy in his sleep.

Kyou's mouth flew open, "He must be having one of _those_ dreams." Kyou realized.

'Maybe I'll be able to find out without having to ask,' thought Kyou moving closer so that he could here better. As he watched the sleeping boy writhe in the bed, he listened to him moan, and was shocked to find himself getting hard. His hands moved swiftly down to confirm what he had thought.

'Holy shit, what the FUCK? This can't be turning me on.' His mind screamed frantically. He spun around making his way as quickly and as quietly as he could towards the door.

Mumm… Kyou.. ahhh' the sleeping boy moaned feverishly. Kyou turned around so fast his head hurt from the speed. "What the?" he breathed, as a shiver enveloped his entire body and his half hardened cock coming to life fully. He stepped backwards in shock, bumping into a chest of drawers making a rather loud noise as something fell to the floor.

When he looked back, he saw Yuki sitting up, breathing heavily and looking straight at him.

"Kyou!" Yuki squeaked, hoping he was still dreaming but knowing he wasn't. "W-what are y-you doing in here?" he stammered trying to get his voice back under control.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' he noticed the garnet-eyed boy staring at him unnervingly. 'Oh no! Oh crap, did I say something? Did he hear me?' he worried anxiously.

But Kyou didn't run out of the room screaming nor did he punch him as the rat was expecting. No, he just stood there and after a short silence, he answered softly, "I came to ask you a question," he had a strange look on his face that Yuki had never seen before and couldn't even begin to decipher in his bewildered state.

"O-Oh" Yuki's voice cracked out. It was then that he became aware of the persistent problem between his legs that had fail to go away, so he pulled the sheets further up his firm chest and looked back at Kyou. The taller teen had started to walk across the room and was now crouching beside a flustered Yuki.

"Who do you dream of?" he was so close to Yuki now, that the boy could feel his warm breath on his pale face, making him shudder. Yuki's heart was going a mile a minute, he looked into the other boy's eyes, trying to figure out his intensions, but only met with unyielding burning red orbs.

"mmumm I-I don-t remember," Yuki mumbled. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he thought he saw an upset look pass over the tanned face in front of him, but it was gone before he even finished thinking it.

Kyou was upset, 'That stupid rat. Why is he saying he can't remember? Who does he think he is going about dreaming of someone li-like that and then denies it too? Well I'll give him something to remember.' And with that, he closed the distance between them.

Yuki's eyes were wide with shock, as he felt other boy's warm mouth on his own he could feel a heart beat racing, but didn't know if it was his own or Kyou's. This was far different of anything he had imagined. The heat, the taste, the feeling of Kyou's lips against his own. It was as if all his senses had been magnified a hundred fold. All he could think of, as his eyelids fluttered shut was, 'This is so much better than a dream.'

As Kyou felt the smaller boy relax, he applied even more pressure into the kiss, all the while he seemed able and confident on the outside, inside his head, a frantic battle ensued. 'Holy hell, stop STOP, what am I doing?! I'm kissing my enemy for God's sake.. get the hell off him. Stop it!' but his body wasn't listening. In fact when he heard the silver-haired teen let out a sigh of longing, his arms instinctively snaked around the pale body to feel the bare skin of his back and pulled him closer. His chest now flush against the other's. 'Damn it.'

Yuki was in dreamland (pun intended), it was all so familiar and yet so strange.

His heart was pounding in his ears, his breathing becoming frantic, and yet he wanted more. He was unable to stop a gasp escaping, as he felt Kyou's rough, yet gentle hand slide down his arm and under the covers that contained his now straining erection.

The gasp as well as what he felt under that sheet, was enough to bring Kyou crashing back to reality. He jumped back from the boy as if he was on fire, while said boy nearly fell on his face from the sudden lack of support.

"I- I - I have to go!" said the orange haired teen hastily, heading out the door as fast as could, leaving a confused and somewhat dazed rat behind.

As Kyou shut the door of to his room, he slid down it, there was only one thought spiraling through his mind. 'Did I just enjoy that?'

-

**Yeah, now we're getting to the good stuff, in a word 'YAOI'. The more you review the quicker I'll up-date, hey what can I say (I'm addicted to them) **

**Click, click **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's, how's it going? This is the next instalment of 'In your dreams', I would have had it done even sooner but for some reason unknown to me, my crazy laptop wouldn't let me type the letters (i) or (k) but with I little stubbornness and a lot of frustration I got this chapter finished. WOO HOO.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed (I love you** **guys).. this chapter's for you. Here's some reply's for ya:**

**Yariee:**your welcome, to tell you the truth I'm having so much fun writing this fic(probably because I can make Yuki and Kyou do anything that my perverted little mind can come up with, mha ha ha ) anywho thanks for reviewing.

**Dark Dreamer92: **here's your up-date get reading already would ya .LOL.

**BlackenNightshade: **thanks so much for reviewing and not forgetting this story, I hope your all better, I'm glad I have a laptop even if it does have a mind of it's own(laptop glares).

**mimori101: **Aww thanks, here's the up-date.

**SukiKio: **I think so too, otherwise this wouldn't be a yaoi fic. teehee.

**ennoy: **thank you so much of reviewing, I hope you like the story as much as I liked the review .

**Haru'srooster:** well my dear Haru'srstooster you'll be glad to know I,m going to drop the 5 review rule, I guess I was just worried that no one would read or like my story, but you've all been really kind I hope you'll review anyway, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.

**LeSecert:** I hope you'll like this chapter and trust me things are going to get even better in the future, but I'm not saying any more # fluff, fluff, lot of fluff# (damn it).

**animefreaks121: **yep, Kyou was a little minks in this last chapter, but hold on to you hat (are you even wearing one) cause there's going to be a lot more to come. heehee. Anywho thanks for the comment on my character development, I've been trying hard (wipes sweat of brow) but it's more difficult then I thought it would be to get everything in there with out disturbing the flow of the story. I am glad my hard work hasn't gone unnoticed thank you.

**insaneblonedemidget14: **of course I dedicated a chapter to you., you're my very own beta you rock and you deserve some recognition for_ all_ your hard work fixing up my scrambled story (sweatdrop). thank you Lelena #hugs#

**Aki Kujiira:**well here's the next part for you, I'm so happy you like it. review and let me know what you think.

**La****dy Serena Sparrow: **yes I agree completely yaoi does rock (high five). I hope you enjoy what happens in the chapter because there will diffinently be more o.O teehee.

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits**** basket (cries) stop reminding me. 99 **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read. quick close eyes.**

**Anyway with out further ado here's the story**

---

Chapter 4

Kyou rubbed his blood-shot eyes in the early morning light while he listened to the constant drizzle that had not stopped since the day before. He was tired from lack of sleep but it wasn't the rain that prevented him from getting his well needed rest, it was a certain silver haired boy.

Every time the poor cat would close his eyes, he would be plagued by images of all that had happened between them in the pass twenty-four hours, and those images lead to excitement which lead to some very unwelcome sensations. Needless to say, it was a very long night for the teen.

As he made way down the stairs in just a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a light T-shirt, he was thankful that it was the Christmas holidays and school was closed. 'I don't think I could have made it through the day if I had to go class too,' he thought stifling a yawn with his hand.

He trudged across the kitchen and opened the fridge, 'How awkward would that have been sitting next to him all day?' he thought snorting and shaking his head before taking a long swig of milk. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole dream thing or the fact that he had kissed Yuki and enjoyed it confused him even more.

"Maybe I just enjoyed kissing. Yeah that makes sense; with the stupid curse, I haven't really ever kissed anyone before. It's got to be the kiss I liked cause it _definitely_ wasn't the person. Definitely," he said the last few words with a lot less conviction than he would've liked. As he stored the nearly empty carton of milk back in the fridge, he realized just how silent the house was. Sure it was early, but Shigure would normally be up at this time writing since one of his deadlines was coming up and the threats from his publisher were arriving daily.

Even Tohru wasn't wandering about. When he walked into the living room, Kyou noticed a note lying on the table.

'_Dear Kyou and Yuki,_

_Shigure and I have left early to do some Christmas shopping. We probably won't be back until after dinner, so I left you both something to heat up in the oven, I hope its ok. _

_PS. Shigure asks that you don't wreck the house while we are gone. _

_Love Tohru'_

"Oh that's just great," Kyou sheathed. "Me and that rat alone together for the whole day. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that damn mutt planned it." So determined to avoid the rat but unable to go outside because of the rain, he climbed the stairs to his room to get started on the homework he was given to do over Christmas.

---

Like normal Yuki was only half awake when he finally got up about noon and made his way stumbling towards the bathroom. He walked over to the sink, ran the tap and splashed icy, cold water on his face in an effort to wake himself up. As he walked back out the door, he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye; he turned his head to see Kyou.

Kyou had just stepped out of his room and was making his way towards the

bathroom with a towel in his hand when he noticed the smaller boy standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Y-Yuki!" Kyou stuttered his face the shade of a tomato. He didn't seem to know what to do; he moved back then forward, his head swinging left and right as if looking for an escape. In the end not knowing what else to do, he did a one-eighty back into his room and closed the door with an embarrassed thud.

Yuki was standing in exactly the same spot, now fully awake and a little paler than normal. When he finally got his legs working again, he also hurried into his room. He moved to the wardrobe wanting to cover his exposed body; however, he only managed to get one arm into a shirt before collapsing on the chair at his desk.

"What's happening to me? To_ us_? Things used to be so simple, so clear cut.

The cat hated the rat and vice versa, that's how things used to be.. how they always were," sighed Yuki gazing out the window blindly. 'Though I guess I never really hated him, not like I was suppose to. I mean I certainly didn't like him, but I never hated him.' Yuki reasoned as he realized the rain was letting up.

He finished getting dressed in a rush, planning on checking to see if his garden was ok with all this rain. He ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen as he made his way out the back door.

---

Meanwhile the taller boy was upstairs, pacing in his small room like a caged animal.

"Breathe, just _breathe_," he told himself, trying to calm his body down.

"You do not like Yuki, you do_ not _like Yuki," he repeated forming a kind of chant, as he moved back and forth.

But as he thought about the other teen and how he looked a few moments earlier with his damp hair making it seem a shade darker and the water dipping off his familiar face and onto a toned chest, down his lean body to disappear beneath the rim of his boxers, he gulped and realised that he did.

---

A half an hour later, a somewhat nervous Kyou was downstairs in the kitchen.

Nervous, because now that he had finally admitted that he like the violet eyed boy, he didn't know what to do about it. 'What would he say? Does he like me back? I mean he WAS having all those dreams about me and he didn't push me away when we kissed, but he didn't exactly participate either' Kyou reasoned.

'I could just ignore it until the feeling goes away,' he pondered absentmindedly as he stirred the soup. Apparently Tohru had left them something for lunch, as well as dinner.

He just finished pouring his soup into a bowel, when the kitchen door slammed open admitting a muddy rain socked Yuki, who was breathing harshly and clutching at his chest.

"What's wrong with ya?! Is-is it yer asthma?" asked Kyou as he rushed over to the rat, but no answer came as the boy slid to the floor, still trying painfully to catch his breath.

"Yuki what do I do? Tell me what to do!!" Kyou was yelling in worry now. He leant his ear close to the other's mouth in time to make out a breathy whisper, "_inhaler_" Within half a minute, a frantic Kyou had first ran through the wrong door, found a spare inhaler in one of the kitchen cupboards and was back at the wet teen's side, presenting it like a trophy.

"Here take it," the concerned cat insisted, but Yuki's eyes only fluttered as he tried to raise his arms. "Yuki!" Kyou called desperately.

He moved so that he was directly over the boy resting on his elbows so his hands were free to push the spray between the full lips, letting the light mist that came out travel down his throat and into his lungs. After a few moments of deep breathing, Yuki opened his eyes to stare straight into Kyou's, who hadn't moved from his position above him and said simply "What are you doing?"

Kyou's face blanched and his mouth hung open unable to believe what the rat had just said to him. "What am I doing, what I am I doing?!" he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I was saving your life, you ungrateful rodent!" he screamed, but still he did not move.

Under him a pair of eyebrows twitched above clear violet eyes, "I don't need your help. If you haven't noticed, I'm stronger than you," Yuki said defensively.

"Well you've acting so weird lately it's hard to notice," Kyou retorted sarcastically.

"ME?! You're the one acting weird. YOU kissed me!" said Yuki, his voice raising.

Kyou flushed, either in anger or embarrassment, "Well, well YOU'RE having perverted dreams about me."

That was enough to stop Yuki; his eyes went glassy as they looked away from the boy over to his chest, chewing on his bottom lip.

'Damn sneaky rat, why does he have to look so goddamn sexy,' the orange haired teen thought softy, seeing the boys huge violet orbs shining with unshed tears and his wet shirt clinging to his lean torso.

His hand slipped down to cup the face beneath him as he ran his thumb over the lip that Yuki had been worrying between his teeth. "Aww to hell with it." He dipped his head and ran his tongue gently over the abused flesh.

Yuki gasped but soon melted against the other boy mouth, 'Why does this feel so right?' he thought briefly, before his own arms slid around the cat's neck, hands fisting into the other's bright red hair and pulling him closer.

As Kyou felt the smaller boy's body submit against his own, he let a hungry growl and added more pressure letting his tongue slip through Yuki's full soft lips, exploring the warm craven making the rat groan in pleasure.

Hearing the effect his actions were having on the poor boy, made Kyou smirk. He loved seeing the other boy lose control. He ran his hands down between them, and over Yuki's wet shirt; he pulled his lips away momentarily, causing a moan of disappointment from the other, and whispered huskily close to the boy's ear. "We should really take off this damp shirt; I wouldn't want to be blamed for you falling ill."

Yuki squeaked in shock as Kyou clamped his mouth over his own again and started to hastily unbutton his shirt. When he was done, the redhead pulled it off and let it land in a heap on the floor beside them. Kyou let his calloused hands investigate the thin body beneath him, enticing moans and whimpers from the silver haired teen as they whispered over a firm nipple.

But as his hands reached the waistband of his pants, Yuki pulled away. "W-we can't do this, not now. Shigure and Tohru will be coming home soon." Yuki stated in a resentful voice.

"Yer right," Kyou sighed but smirking once again, he added, "So when can we?"

---

**Oh Kyou you naughty boy.O.O teehee, more to come I'm so excited . .**

**Also I have decided to drop the five review thing, as I have my very own loyal reviews, you know who you are **

**Oh and can any one tell the names of some traditional Japanese foods like the stuff you would get in a bento. Thanks in advance **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey people whats u, been busy, that time of year again (exams suck) … anywho thanks to all those who have reviewed it means a lot and has really kept me going with this first fic, love you all. Here are some replies for ya's;

**Pandora Darkheart: **thank you so much for reviewing here's the up-date let me no what you think

**Yariee: **yay I up-dated, now this chapter was a direct result of you review, plus I really couldn't help it . I hope he is naughty enough for you. teehee

**Animefreaks121: **oh I am definitely planning some fun for when people catch them at it. Heehee . I also have a little brother he is in fact sitting in my room right now watching TV, though he should be revising for his GCSE's tomorrow(sweatdrop) ... anyway I am so glad you like the story so far let us know what you for this chap.

**LeSecret: **I really hope you like this chapter oh and by the way thank you, thank you for the information it was great and I'll be sure to put it to good use.

**Aki Kajiira: **I am really happy that you love the story so far, ah, a big Yuki fan. Teehee me too, well he is the bees knees (sweatdrop)… anywho sorry about the wait.

**Mystery100: **here's your up-date let us know what ya think. hee

**BlackenedNightshade: **Hi thanks for the information and the review, loved both

**mousecat: **thanks so much for reviewing I am glad you love it, though I have to say kyou might be getting a bit of his own medicine in this chap. Teehee .

**SukiKio: **well thank you and the plot will be surfacing at the end of this chap.

**Insaneblondemidget14: **no sweat, I just did a three-day art exam, so I know how it goes. I total forgot about sneaking you into this chap but I couldn't resist (sweatdrop) hope you don't mind. hee

**Dark'sangel: **yay I'm happy you like it, thanks for taking the time to review it really means a lot. Let me know if you like it.

**Mandarin'peel: **thank you so much for reviewing and I hope my story didn't keep you up too long (sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits**** basket and anyway instead of owing it I'd rather be a character in it Yay (now that would be sooo cool) **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read. And this chapter is particularly saucy, yes I said saucy.**

Well now that's that done on with the story

Chapter 5

Kyou tapped his pencil on notebook distractedly; once again, he turned his face towards the bedroom window and sighed. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the schoolwork at all. "Why do they even give us work over Christmas?" he growled. "They just like to torture us."

Giving up, he stood abruptly; sending the chair skidding backwards. He knew he

Wasn't going to get anything more done today. He walked across the room towards the door, opening it while peering down the hallway, before he made his way over to the ladder that would lead him up to the roof.

"Sanctuary," he breathed out and sat down on the hard tiles. He pulled his knees up and folded his hands behind his head as he leaned back to look up at the sky. He let his body unwind as he thought about the last few days. A lot had occurred in the two days since Yuki's asthma attack. The red headed boy smirked, in his opinion, they had went from one type of fighting to another; Yuki had mostly gotten over his bout of shyness and seemed determined to go head to head with the larger boy.

Now the two of them were trying to out do the other and both were too stubborn to give in and lose control first. 'At least with this kind of battle, I have a good chance of winning,' Kyou thought out loud as he remembered their last encounter.

_Flashback _

_Kyou sat on the couch, watching the news; it was something about an insane blonde midget trying to hold a duck ransom, when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his shoulder and chest from behind and a pale face buried itself against his neck. _

"_You smell good, you damn cat," Yuki's quiet even voice stated, as he traced his small wet tongue along the length of Kyou's neck. "You taste good_

_too," he added, beginning to place open mouth kisses along the heated flesh. _

_Kyou growled playfully, quickly grabbed one of the rat's smooth forearms and gave it a firm tug, causing the smaller boy to fall over the back of the couch and into the waiting boy's lap. _

"_What are you doing?" Yuki huffed slightly upset that Kyou now had the upper hand. _

"_Not much yet," Kyou replied before planting a mind numbing deep kiss on the other's small lips. As Yuki's mouth was still partly open, Kyou took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. After awhile, Kyou was the one to break the kiss when the need for air could no longer be ignored. _

_However, he quickly recovered and moved to kiss the pale skin along Yuki's jaw._

_He loved to hear the sounds that escaped the normally silent mouth; making Yuki begin to lose control that easily after only a few kisses made Kyou feel more powerful than he had in any of their previous fights . _

_He moved his hands to the rim of the rat's light blue shirt and ran his finger roughly over the silky soft skin of the boy's back. They were breathing heavily now. Yuki moved to get more comfortable and was now straddling the taller teen and let out a gasp as he felt Kyou's hardened cock beneath him. He looked up to meet a pair of glittering garnet orbs. _

"_Impressed?" Kyou smirked. _

_Yuki's answer was to grind his hips slowly against Kyou's rigid length sensually._

_It was Kyou's turn to gasp at the new sensation that assailed his body. "Oh... Yuki..."_

_Kyou moaned through gritted teeth, trying to keep his vision from blaring. _

_"Impressed?" Yuki mimicked in an overly sweet voice, tilting his head to the side to feign innocence. _

_"Damn ya, ya sneaky rat." Kyou mumbled, eyes closing in pleasure as the rat continued the rhythm. _

_In a last attempt to once again gain control of the situation, Kyou reached over to grab the boy's own stiffened member through the material of his pants and- _

_"Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun! I'm home!" Tohru's voice called out and the sound of the front door being closed could be heard. _

_When Tohru walked into the living room, she found a pale Kyou on the couch watching TV with a pillow covering his lap and Yuki's back as he looked at the snow falling through the window. _

_End of flashback _

Kyou smiled and adjusted his body so that he sat more comfortably on the roof.

They had agreed to keep their relationship, for lack of a better word, a secret and Kyou was glad. He was still at odds with the topic himself. He couldn't quite get past the idea that he liked Yuki, his male cousin, 'The rat'. A part of him (the stubborn part), still insisted that it was only the feel of power over the rat that he was attracted to. But deep down, passed the walls, the anger, pride and uncertainty, Kyou knew that the Yuki had wormed his way into his heart.

"Damn sneaky, _sexy_ rat," he grumbled as he stood carefully and dusted off his dark green cargo pants. It was starting to get cold again and he was hungry,

Tohru was working late and had left the three of them to fend for themselves. He made his way down the hall towards the stairs thinking about what to cook for dinner. When Tohru was not home, he was the designated chef, not that he minded all that much. It was a damn sight better than being forced to put anything that either Yuki or Shigure concocted, into his mouth and though he would never admit it, he liked the fact that he was better than prince Yuki at something.

Suddenly, a pair of hands seized his shoulders and dragged him roughly into a room. Kyou had only enough time to realize that it was Yuki and that they were now in his room before his back was slammed into the door and said boy's lips captured his in searing kiss. Yuki pushed his body firmly against that of the taller boy's, causing him to be trapped between himself and the wooden door.

"No way out," he said and press their growing erections together, resulting in the most wonderful friction that almost made both come right then.

"W-what about Shigure?" Kyou asked, inhaling sharply in effort to get his breath back while running his large hands up and down Yuki's lean body touching every part of the violet eyed boy that he could reach.

Yuki let out a breathy moan.

"...said something about hiding from a crazy publisher at my brother's shop."

Yuki replied swiftly as he grabbed the ends of the tall boy's tight fitting black t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head with out further ado.

"What's the big rush rat?" Kyou's enquiry was quickly turned into a long moan as the sliver haired teen landed opened-mouth kisses along the top of his chiseled chest and raked his short nails down over his well formed stomach and abdomen.

"I had... another... dream..." Yuki said between kisses.

He could still see the arousing images from the dream in his mind. Ever since that first kiss, the dreams; instead of stopping, had become more frequent and incredibly detailed, but Yuki had decided that he didn't mind at all.

Kyou quirked an eyebrow."Oh... so what were we doing this time?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be purring, the vibrations felt fantastic against Yuki's mouth.

"If you'd shut up for a second, maybe I can show you," the silver-haired teen retorted, a light blush on his cheeks.

Yuki paused his actions and looked up at the cat's flushed face. It took a moment for the dazed Kyou to realize that nothing was happening. When he did, he slowly opened his lust filled eyes and looked down in question.

"I want you to WATCH me," Yuki uttered in a salutary voice.

Just hearing the sexy request was enough to make Kyou's member twitch and strain within his now too tight cargo pants. Kyou could only give a weak nod.

So maintaining eye-contact with the for once silent cat, Yuki leaned his face towards the rich skin of Kyou's chest and slowly ran his tongue over a perked and overly-sensitive nipple before taking it into his mouth. He positioned his right leg between Kyou's and rocked it back and forth, enticing groans to be ripped from the dazed teen's throat as the boy to continued to watch the rat.

"Ne.. Yuki I can't ahh..."

"What wrong kitten?" Yuki whisper in a velvety voice before licking the shell of the flustered teen's ear as he smiled to himself.

"Yer bloody doing this on purpose," Kyou accused, his half lidded eyes finally closing despite his best his efforts to keep them open.

He let out a whimper as the smaller boy's teeth grazed over the pink nub and

Yuki realized he had found the cat's sweet spot. He stored the information away for future use.

But the cat's eyes soon flew open again when a small hand slid into his binding pants and gripped his cock tightly.

"Kyou-kun, your eyes are closed," Yuki scolded in a smooth tone as he teased the tip of Kyou's large erection with his thumb, causing drops of pre-come to drip over his hands.

"Oh gods Yuki...don't you dare stop," said Kyou, his breath hitching. He bucked into the gentle hand, trying to obtain even more friction.

"What's the rush?" Yuki said, echoing the boy's earlier statement and pulled back a little further to torture the poor cat with ghosting touches along his length.

"Ok ok I give, I'm sorry Yuki please..." Kyou growled in need.

Yuki relented and took Kyou's rock hard cock into his hand and pumped it slowly at first, but sped up as Kyou's cries and groans increased in pitch and volume.

All too soon, Yuki felt the redhead's body quiver and a moment later Kyou released into the other's hand with a throaty moan.

Hand still in the boy's now wet boxers, Yuki looked up to see Kyou's head tossed back in abandon; he was breathing harshly as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

"That was-" Kyou was cut off by a loud knock from downstairs at the front door.

"Damn! You have got to be joking. Who could that be?" Yuki asked pulling his hand from Kyou's pants and grabbing an old t-shirt from the ground to wipe his hand clean.

"Shigure. Probably locked himself out again, stupid mutt. You answer it, I need to umm..change." Kyou said, hurrying out the door and heading towards his room to get a clean pair of pants.

Yuki rushed down the stairs, trying to calm his breathing and smooth his hair down at the same time. He was about to open the door when a changed, but still rumpled Kyou came crashing down the stairs.

When the door swung open, a very business-like Hatori stood in front of them and raised one inquiring eyebrow at their state.

"Well what do ya want?" Kyou voice cracked, not liking the visual assessment the older man was giving them.

Hatori looked from one boy to the other before turning away to walk slowly back towards the car.

"Kyou, Akito wishes to speak to you...now," He stated solemnly.

---

**I wonder what Akito could be wanting mahahaha, oh well I guess you'll just have to wait till the next up-date.**

**-RRRREEEVVVIIIEEEEWWW- and let me know what you think, if you have any idea's or opinions I would love to hear them, please let me know if you are liking the story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry #looks at feet sheepishly# I have a lot of good excuses why this was sooo late but in the end that's just what they are excuses #sighs# and I shouldn't have them bog me down. Once again I'm truly sorry for the wait and I hope that I still have my reviewers out there (hello… guy's …anyone) well if you are out there here some reply's for ya's.

**Mandarin'peel: **that's a good idea, I defiantly keep it mind. Teehee thanks for reviewing.

**Mousecat: **yep #nods head# that boy isn't just petty, hope you like this chap.

**Rika100: **thank you sooo much for the review. It made my day here's your up-date.

**Pandora Darkheart**: loved the review, I laughed my ass off 'back to hell' your write that's where he belongs.#evil snigger#

**Insaneblondemidget14: **as always thank you for the support, I couldn't do it without you. .

**LeSecret: **oh you think I'm evil now, just wait till you read this up-date, let me know what you think '.

**Yariee: **don't be silly, I'm glad you review at all. Well here the new chap I hope you like it.

**SukiKio: **YAY, thank so much, I hope you like this one too.

**Animefreaks121: **well here you go, let me know if it was alright for you. heehee

**HtomiNagaisa: **I'm so glad the you're liking my story #huge smile# it makes it all worth it.

**BloodRedAngel808: **hopefully this chap should make up for it. teehee

**Aki Kajiira: **sorry for the delay #blushes# and thank you.

**Kasaki-chan: **well look who it is (not that I can see you ) and here I thought you just didn't like me any more.lol then out of no where I get three reviews THREE. This chap's for you.

**The red sand uchiha: **heehee thank you here's the up-date.

**I just want to say the I now have 58 reviews, which I think is bloody amazing and its all thanks to you guys. Thank you so much I love you all. YAY**

**Well here it is …**

---

Chapter 6

The silver haired boy looked down at his watch yet again and let out a long

sigh, "Three hours' they've been gone for three hours!" he announced into the empty darkness of the kitchen.

Tohru had come home about half six looking exhausted and worn out from a hard day's work and after giving a some what of a drowsy, "Hello," she drudged up the stairs to bed. As for Shigure, Yuki assumed that he'd be spending the night at Ayame's again, (doing goodness only knows what) as there had been no word from either since Kyou left.

"Kyou," Yuki thought bringing his cup of hot chocolate to his mouth, only to grimace as he discovered that it was now more cold than hot. Pushing the distasteful cup to the side, he cradled his head in his hands and let his frayed mind revert back to the all too familiar topic of a certain red headed boy.

'Stupid cat, what's taking so long, is he hurting you?' he thought stressfully while rubbing his weary eyes. He did not like the fact that he was worried about the aggressive boy. 'It's entirely my fault. Ever since the start of these damnable dreams, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, or stop wanting him and now, now this!' Yuki blamed himself silently.

"All I wanted was for someone to be there for me. I guess to be strong for me… so for once I wouldn't have to be," he said finish in a mere whisper. 'I just didn't expect it to be him. Why can't I just be myself? Always expected to be reliable, strong and selfless; always the prince, the rat. I can never just be me.' Yuki continued his mental ranting. "These last few days, I felt so wanted and never alone."

He imagined the feeling of Kyou's long muscular arms wrapped tightly around him. "I felt safe," his tired eyes shone with unshed tears in the twilight shadows of the house. He was convinced the cat did not feel anything remotely the same and understood that to Kyou it was just a game another challenge, and he had accepted it and even used it to his advantage. For it was certain that the stubborn red head would never back down and for awhile at least, he was able to pretend that Kyou might be able to care something for him.

"What could Akito want? He couldn't possibly know about us, could he?" the rat laid his head upon his folded slender arms that rested on the counter his long silk lashes fluttering closed as he fell into a fitful sleep, disturbed by images of a bruised and bloody Kyou lying alone in a cold empty street.

"--ki, Yuki, YUKI!" the name got louder as he slowly regained consciousness. Lifting a sleep heavy head up from where it rested on his arms, a task he found to be difficult. However, his fidgeted mind soon gained enough awareness to recognised the voice calling his name.

"K-Kyou?" the smaller boy questioned, his voice and eyes still thick with sleep.

"The one and only" the other boy confirmed with a crooked smile plastered on his face as he watched the normally alert rat try and collect himself. "Don't tell me ya waited up because yer were worried about me?" Kyou teased lightly.

With that remark, Yuki's memory, along with everything else, came to quickly. Yuki's head snapped up as he scrambled (more like stumbled) off the stool he had been sitting on, over turning it to meet the floor with a loud bang in the other wise silent house.

Yuki now had the taller boy by the shoulders to prevent him from falling as well and his wide eyes were scanning the taller boy's body as if checking for damage while fighting to calm his breathing.

"Y-you're ok? Akito, wha- what did he want. Did he hurt you?" Yuki stopped his minute damage assessment and his glaze flickered up to meet the calm glowing orbs that were Kyou's eyes.

Those garnets seemed to be trying to reassure him that their owner had not come into any physically harm. There was also a strange intensity that Yuki did not recognise, but had left his legs feeling like jelly.

But he blinked and it was gone as if it never occurred. In it place was an amused glint and a smirk. Yuki's face flushed with embarrassment, he had been acting like a love sick girl, and Kyou had seen it all, even had the gall to find it funny.

He turned away, his arms slipping from the taller boy's shoulders, to try and conceal his flushed face somewhat in the darkness of the kitchen. When he was finally able to untie his tongue and get his mind in order, Yuki repeated his question in a calmer voice, "Kyou what happened? What did Akito want?"

He was curious. The pale figure moved slowly back to the kitchen counter and slipped once more into his seat. Kyou let out a long sigh and stepped around the seated rat and slumped beside him using his elbows to prop himself up.

"The damn bastard -invalid just wanted to make sure that I knew the arrangements for new-year. When I may join the rest of the family to eat, what time I should leave so that I miss the dance- who is it again this year?... anyway, I think the jerk just wanted to mess with my mind, ya know? Rub it in," Kyou finished shrugging, he was not looking at Yuki, but at the neglected cup that rested on the worktop.

"That's weird, it's a bit early to be going through new-years arrangements, even for Akito," he did not notice Kyou tense slightly at his words. "Oh well," Yuki let out a breathe of relief visibly relaxing, now that he was assured that Kyou was fine.

Kyou, wanting to distract the other boy, grinned wolfishly, "So ya were worried about me, hon?" he said teasingly leaning close to the other boy's face and whispered. 2No need to be. I'm a big boy you know," he smirked and licked the shell of the startled boy's ear.

For the second time that night, Yuki stumbled off the stool, barely catching himself. He rounded on the cat indigently, "B-baka! I wasn't worried about you! I-I just didn't want you getting me into trouble." he stated with as much conviction as possible.

Kyou looked decidedly unconvinced, his grin still in place. Slowly the red head made his way across the kitchen towards pale boy. Yuki did not know he had been moving away from the advancing youth until his back hit a low workbench. Shocked he looked up to find himself cornered by Kyou, who now stood so close that Yuki could feel the heat coming off his body.

He reached out and placed two long muscular arms on the workbench to either side of the rat, completing the trap. "Do you think I really believe that?" Kyou asked in a sultry voice before closing the remaining distance and sliding his mouth over the other's in a heated kiss. When they finally came up for air, Kyou was topless and his hair was a mess while Yuki had a few buttons missing with the taller boy's hands stroking and petting the smooth creamy skin they found underneath.

Kyou, who recovered his breathe first, started sucking on the junction between the smaller boy's jaw and neck, right below the ear nipping it occasionally as he listened to the soft whimpers of pleasure coming from the other. He made his way down the pale neck, sucking on the more sensitive spots as his hands worked clumsily to open the rest of his rival's shirt with out ripping anymore buttons.

Kyou's hands whispered up over the small chest to slip the piece of clothing off his shoulders. As perked nipples were exposed to the cold air of the kitchen the silver haired teen let out a needy moan as he arched off the workbench, craving contact with the hot, talented mouth that was driving him wild.

"Now it my turn rat, and I plan to make you beg," Kyou lust filled eye's sparkled devilishly.

"A-as if baka, I would never b-mmumph," Yuki's words were cut short as Kyou's heated lips slid over his, in another soul searing kiss.

Yuki melted against the lean youth and tried to bring his arms around the taller boy to gain some control but he found that his hands had been caught within the tight cuffs of his long sleeve shirt leaving him practically defenceless as the toned Kyou pressed down to deepen the kiss.

The little rat could feel his lust fogged brain closing down as his cousin began sucking on the tip of his tongue nipping it between his teeth. He felt more than heard himself moan and faintly registered that the other teen was pulling at his shirt again and he became vaguely aware of his arms being raised above his head. Then Kyou pulled away.

"Hmm.. w-what?" Yuki mumbled slowly as he realized that he was no longer being ravaged. A frown touched his lips at the loss of contact and that is when he noticed that his arms where still held firmly above his head.

His violet eyes looked up to see that his shirt had been caught in a hook that was used for hanging and drying herbs on the wall, leaving him to all intense proposes trapped and totally at the mercy of an now triumphant Kyou.

Yuki's heart missed a beat at the predatory glint in the other deep orbs, he gulped as the other advanced on him. "Never let your guard down. Isn't that the first rule in fighting Yuki-kun?" he let out a warm chuckle. Yuki scowled at this, if only to disguise his blush, being so powerless and vulnerable with Kyou looking at him in such a way was such an unexpected turn on.

He definitely did not want the other teen to know that he was actually getting off on this. He gasped as Kyou dragged his nails, none too lightly down his exposed chest and lower stomach and tried to stifle a moan as his groin twitched and exciting warmth pooled in his lower stomach. Yuki's eyes shot open as he felt warm hot breath tickle his neck and ear as the red head leaned in, he could hear Kyou smirk as he announced, "Payback."

Yuki suddenly he felt himself being grabbed through the material off his pants, and a strangled half moan -half whimper was torn from his throat as his tormenter kneaded his hot arousal.

"Ah-K-kyou don't stop-hmm" the captive boy groaned out as he used his feet to support himself against the cupboard beneath him to lift his hips to arch into to the wonderful hot friction that was being supplied by an, oh so talented hand.

Yuki, now rock hard squirmed and cracked an eye open when his noticed a breeze across his pale legs and was shocked to see that Kyou had somehow stripped him of his pants and now had one finger of his left hand (his right still massaging his crotch) hooked beneath the rim of his light blue boxers, sliding from side to side in a teasing way.

"Uh K-kyou" Yuki breathed, his heart now hammering in his chest.

Kyou's own groin twitched from just hearing the needy moans and whimper coming from his trapped and blushing rival. He arched an eyebrow. "Say the magic word," he demanded in an amused voice.

"Y-you bastard," Yuki said through gritted teeth, though gritted in anger or pleasure was not clear at the time.

"Fine, if you're sure?" Kyou let the last word trail in a suggestive tone, and removed his hands; he pulled the waist band of the boy's boxers and let it go with a snap.

"No- Kyou please, PLEASE!"

**---**

**Ooh will Kyou be merciful, who knows… well I do bwhahahah w ok guy the long awaited LEMON is coming up YAY. And we will also will be finding out what really happened with Akido, oh yes the next chapter is going to be good one #rub hands # reviews make me type faster. Heehee' **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its me YAY, its like 3.00am and I can hardly keep my eyes open but I wanted to get this of to ya**** all tonight, sorry about the delay my beta has a really big work load at the min but I felt bad leaving the last chapter like that so excuse the poor spelling and grammar. I'll repost it went it get betaed **

**(I don't really have time write now to do review replies. I'll do them when I repost but THANKYOU to every one who took time out of their day to review my fic, I love you all.)**

**Disclaimer: don't own it never will**

**Dedicated to: my beta who rocks and after reading this chapter you will understand how hard she actually has to work to get the fic into shipshape. I hope your workload calms down soon.**

---

Chapter seven

"No-Kyou please, PLEASE."

The red head smirked; his eyes intense on the writhing body beneath his, he love the excited reactions his touches were having on his normally stoic cousin. "is this what you want" Kyou asked, lowering his head and dipping his tongue into the boy's pale naval while his hands gripped the flimsy material of his boxers, pulling them down to release the his now weeping erection.

"uuh- y-yes" Yuki breathed heavily looking down on the highly erotic seen that could have come straight from one of his dreams.

The cat Sohma had lifted his head at that the breathy reply and their gazes connected. He blinked, looked down and uncertainty flickered through his mind at the sight of the harden cock in front of him, he hadn't really had much experience in this department and he wasn't sure what to do, but hell if he'd tell Yuki that.

So with a light blush covering his cheeks he bent down and licked the tip experimentally, tracing over the slit to taste the pre-cum that had gathered there, he noted that it had a bitter earthy favour that he didn't not like. He was rewarded with a startled gasp that was quickly followed by a throaty moan.

Kyou quirked an eyebrow in interest and his tongue darted out in another ghosting lick, before his mouth encompassed the head and sucked gently in an open mouth kiss.

"Ammmum K-Kyou…Ahh"

Kyou felt a shutter go though the smaller boy in front of him and his smirk came back full force 'I got you now' he thought loving the effect that a simple lick could have. With his new found courage pushing him to be more adventurous he took Yuki completely into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard trailing his tongue on the sensitive underside of the hard shaft, feeling boys pulse beating wildly against his questing tongue.

Yuki's back arched in excruciating pleasure as his rival's mouth engulfed him, he bucked instinctively into that hot wet cavern, causing the teen beneath him to almost choke as he was forced to deep throat him.

The rat was in such blinding bliss that he hardly noticed the glare the Kyou shot him, however ignoring the growl that the other admitted around his mouthful was just not and option as the vibrations sent a pounding ecstasy rippling through the pale boy's now throbbing cock to settle in his lower abdomen.

"nnha Kyou I can't… l-last much longer" Yuki panted.

"what's that Yuki-kun… are you asking me to fuck you" kyou inquired in a playful tone as he sifted on his knees and stood up, keeping his hands on the other Sohma's hips.

Yuki was past pretending "y-yes" he almost sobbed in wanting.

Hearing how readily his cousin replied, excited the cat to no end, a needy groan slipped from his own lips as he practically flipped the smaller teen around so that he was now bracing himself against the wall, his erection rubbing the workbench.

See the sliver haired boy virtually fucking himself off the cupboard made Kyou effectively rip his pants in his hurry to get them off but soon they fell on to the floor next to Yuki's disregarded boxers.

Kyou lifted his own hardening cock in his tanned hand and led it to the other boy's entrance his need growing incontrollable and with a flick of his hips pushed inside, but a startled yelp stopped him from going any further. "Are you ok" he asked confused and worried listening to Yuki's raged breathing.

"Yes" Yuki said in a stained voice after a moment "it just hurts…a lot, I didn't realise it would" he breathed.

"It hurts" asked Kyou doubtfully!, thinking that it couldn't be that bad, wasn't sex meant to feel good.

"Yes, baka…you try having something that big shoved up you ass" he huffed.

"Oh, I guess I never really thought about it like that…d-do ya want to stop" Kyou asked a bit embarrassed and about to pull the rest of the way out.

"No, no it o-ok, just... go slow" Yuki answered quickly.

"Fine, but tell me if it gets too much for ya" he offered with a smirk in his voice as well as on his face.

"humph, just go" the rat Sohma replied a blush dusting his cheeks.

Kyou pushed in again but this time the pace was much slower, he groaned as he buried his cock inch by inch into the smaller boy, Yuki was almost painfully tight, the warmth that engulfed him sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. His breathing became sallow and it took all of his restraint and control not to fuck the rat into next year.

When he was completely in, he stilled to let Yuki get his bearings, after awhile he asked "Are you ready".

"Move" was the firm reply.

Kyou set an agonisingly slow pace as he slid himself in and out of the boy beneath him, his hands moved over the strong ivory back. He lent down and placed open mouthed kisses along his spine bringing his large hands around to the violet eyed boy's chest to play with his erected nipples, earning a lustful moan.

"fas..ter" Yuki panted.

"but you said, go slow" Kyou couldn't help but say teasingly, though it was getting harder to stop himself thrusting into the other boy.

" damn cat, I said faster" Yuki stated and started to slide back and forth impatiently, effectively fucking himself on Kyou's erection. Kyou gasped and moaned his pleasure into Yuki's back.

"if that's ..the way you… want to play it" Kyou retorted, gripping pale narrow hips in his big hands none to gently and started thrusting into the boy mercilessly, fucking him into the cupboard.

Yuki was in a blur of pleasure he could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge, he heard the rhythmic slaps of skin against wood and he bit his lip in order not make too much noise, they didn't want Miss Honda walking in on them but just then Kyou shifted slightly and plunged into him and hit something inside that made him see white his body jerked violently and one of his hands tore free from its shirt prison just in time to half cover the loud moan (which resembled a certain red heads name) that ripped from his throat as he climaxed and came hard over his stomach as well as the workbench.

Feeling those already tight muscles clench even tighter and that animalistic sound as the other teen climaxed, pushed Kyou over the edge as well, with a shudder he came burying his load deep within the boy in front.

The cat pumped his hips a few more time riding out the last of his orgasm, after a moment he reluctantly pulled out and his exhausted body slumped to the floor to be shortly fallowed by Yuki (who could not support himself) still with one hand caught within the shirt.

"Well that was fun" Kyou snickered, hoping to make the rat blush again. As he turned his head to see if his plan had worked his mouth fell open, the bloodily rat had fallen a sleep. He was deciding weather to punch said rat or pour a pot of cold water over him, when a pair of lean pale arms raped around his waist and Yuki snuggle into his side. He let a small smile slip "too much for ya, hun" he said in satisfaction and something like pride.

He had half a mind to just lie down and fall asleep with the smaller Sohma but the thought of Tohru walking in on them in the morning kept him wide awake and slightly red behind the ears he stood cautiously on shaky legs as he bent to retrieve his underwear from the heap on the ground and slipped them on. He used his now ripped pants to clean Yuki's seed of the workbench and on second thought he bent to pick up Yuki's boxers as well as the few buttons that were scattered beside them and but them into his pant's pocket.

When he had finished clearing the scene he turned to the boy sprawled out behind him and gave his shoulder a shake "Ohy, wake up, ya damn rat" Kyou said quietly next to the boys ear.

"aum-10 more minutes, Tohru" Yuki mumbled in a sleep leaden voice as he curled up tighter

Kyou roll his eyes at this, a smile still hovering his lips. He thought flittingly about just leaving him there but quickly dismissed the idea with a mental slap to his wrist "well I guess there's no helping it" he said with a sigh and slipped his tanned muscular arms under the other knees and back and lifted him with surprising ease 'how the hell dose someone so light, beat the liven crap out of me almost everyday, dam it' Kyou wondered distractedly as he made his way out the kitchen door and slowly and as quietly as possible up the stairs.

Using his elbow to open Yuki's bedroom door he slipped into the room being careful not to bump his armload against anything. He walked across the room and scowled at the bed as if resenting that this is were the other boy slept instead of in Kyou's own.

The red head pulled the blankets back and place the mouse boy inside; as he walked back across the room to the door he heard Yuki said in a voice just loud enough for him to hear "stay" and then slightly louder "j-just for tonight".

Kyou couldn't really say why this made him so happy but he gratefully shut the door with a soft click and made his way back to the bed and the half sleeping boy in it, who had shifted over a little to make room for the cat.

As he lay there with a once again sleeping Yuki cuddled to his side, one slim arm cast over his chest and a leg hooked between his own, he smiled contently but no matter how content or tired he was (and he was really tired) he just couldn't fall asleep.

He lay there letting his mind play over all that had happen that day the encounter this morning in this very bedroom, Yuki's deep amethyst eye's watching him intently as he struggled to keep eye contact. He could still feel those eyes on him and hear the panted moans from earlier that night.

He turn and let his garnet orbs drift over the form of the sleeping rat, his fingertips, of their own accord going to trace over his pale face the expression soft with sleep, 'so this is the real you hun' kyou thought smiling 'I liked this Yuki a lot better than the stuck up rat prince' he chuckled at the thought.

He remembered how worried the boy had been while he was at Akito's, it was nice to think someone cared that much about him but then he frowned at the thought of Akito, he hadn't told Yuki the truth earlier. Akito had really wanted to remind Kyou of the bet, to remind him that he didn't have much time left in which to beat Yuki and escape the cage. Kyou smiled grimly, Akito however didn't know what else had happened on that visit.

_Flashback_

_The door slid shu__t and Kyou blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light within the room. Hatori had left him to wait till Akito could see him, in a small anti-chamber of the house, it was a small, gloomy room that had a negated feel to it, it was clean of course for Akito would not abide dust, but the air had a steal quality that suggest that it was not used often._

_He had been waiting for perhaps a few minutes when his gaze fell upon a book, it was the books ornate cover that had caught his eye, red inlaid with gold. He walked over to the shelf that the book rested on, he open it and the page's creaked with age, it looked to have been written in some ancient text that Kyou could not even begin to understand._

_He flipped a few page s lazily till came across a picture in ink that feathered all the members of the Zodiac and oddly enough the cat as well. His interest peaked, he looked at the drawing in detail and noticed that on the boarder beside some text was a translation in green writing, he squinted the make out the words._

'… _and__ as the cat meets these conditions and is accepted, the curse will be broken…'_

_Kyou realise that he had been staring at this line for a good while as his eyes started to sting from becoming too dry. He was about to flip the page and see if their was any more translations, when he heard footsteps approached the door, in a panic he grabbed the book mentally thanking that it was small and slipped it into one of the bottom pockets off his cargo pants._

_Just as he was finished the door slid open, Hatori was a shadow against the light that spilled in, and after a pause he said "Akito will see you now"._

_End of flashback_

kyou sighed, throughout the talk with Akito, he had been so nervous and had try not to look anywhere near the pocket in which the book rested and to look at his hands instead, though thankfully Akito seem to think that his behaviour was just an effect of being in his presents. 'Stupid bastard' Kyou gloated, as his eyes roomed the room till they landed on his now ripped pants.

He had not gone straight home after his visit, but headed instead to the lake where he had sat for a long time trying to make any since out of the rest of the book but all he got for his efforts were a squint and a headache. He had decided to go to the library and attempt to research and find out what exactly the text was and then hopefully translate it.

He yawned as his eyes drifted shut, his last thought before fall into a deep sleep was 'I wonder if I should ask Yuki for help'.

---

He felt the sunlight on his eyelids signalling that it was time to get up, as he went to stretch he was prevented by and weight that rested across chest and both his legs. Kyou cracked an eye to see what had restricted his movement and discovered that it was a certain sliver haired violet eyed prince, who was currently still asleep and sprawled out on his back as well as over the bed and most of Kyou to.

"Humph –wake up Yuki" Kyou tried as he lifted the pale arm off his chest and leaned over the smaller boy smiling, Yuki's mouth was open and there was a thin trail of saliva over his bottom lip and chin.

Kyou eyebrow quirked as an idea popped into his head as to a better way of waking the rat, he bent his head and slowly glided his warm tongue up the glistening trail to the boy's lips and was about to slip it inside the boy's awaiting mouth when Yuki's body gave a huge jerk. 'Success, I knew he couldn't resist' Kyou smirked but his face fell and an embarrassed flush tented his cheeks as the rat just roll over and continued on sleeping. 'why you sneaky little… well try ignoring this' Kyou's garnet eyes glinted devilishly as his hand ran down the boy body and gripped his sleeping member (no pun intended) with a yelp Yuki shot up wide awake and stared at Kyou.

"w-what was that for" Yuki squeaked his face rivalling a tomato.

"Well you weren't getting up, so I-" Kyou was openly graining as the other teen cut him off.

"That doesn't mean you had to resort, that" the rat huffed.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it" Kyou teased, "anyway its getting late Tohru's probably already making breakfast. " I'm going to head back to my room now, so ya can have the first shower, kay" with that said he picked himself up crossed the room and poked his head out the door checking that the coast was clear before exiting.

---

Kyou walked into the room and blinked when he saw not only Tohru and Yuki but Ayame and Shigure as well, they must have come back sometime late last night, his eyes shifted to rest on a head of sliver hair damp from the shower, he squinted, was it just him or was Yuki blushing, he realised that he was staring and looked a way and continued to make his way to the table and sat down.

"Good morning Kyou-kun" Tohru said in her usual cheery voice.

"Good morning.

"Oh Kyou we were just discussing Yuki's limp, he says he's sprained his ankle, what do you think?" Ayame inquired in an offhand way.

"Limp" Kyou repeated confused 'could it because of last night' he wondered as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Oh and here I thought, that you might have finally got one over him, you know gave him a good seeing to but I guess not" Shigure said with fake disappoint.

Kyou choked on his mouthful in shock at how Shigure words had sounded, he coughed to clear his throat, glanced once at Yuki before looking at his hands, he hope his blush would be past for lack of air.

"Kyou-kun are you alright?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Yeh, I'm fine" Kyou mumbled, not trusting himself to look up.

"By the way where were you last night?" Ayame asked "you weren't in your room; I have to say I was a bit disappointed, you know that you're my favourite sleeping buddy".

"Ooh, Kyou you naughty boy I hope you weren't sneaking out to see some girl." Shigure practically giggled a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Shut yer face ya mut-breath, I slept… on the roof" Kyou spluttered getting to his feet "I'm going to the library to study" Kyou announced to the room.

"Ha, he really must have a girlfriend, you should just say your going to meet her instead of making up such obvious lies, you study…Ha" Shigure chuckled; even Tohru and Yuki had doubt on their faces.

'Humph it not that unbelievable' the red head huffed mentally, as he made his way out of the room offended and embarrassed.

Yuki was having a hard time keeping his mask in place even after the cat left it took awhile for his blush to fade, he had just about got it under control as Shigure and Tohru collected the dishes and left to do the washing up.

"Ssooo nii-chan" Ayame said into the now silent room.

"So what?" he was not in the mood for any of Ayame's games.

"So how long have you been sleeping with Kyou" Ayame asked calmly.

---

**So**** what do you think I hope it wasn't to bad. Teehee **

**The next chapter really to be up-loaded already but again it hasn't been betaed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry for the wait but i really don't like to post without it going through a beta but alas, it was not ment to be. i hope its not to bad and doesn't take away from the story**

**once again i want to say thank you, to all those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU. heehee.**

**read end notes **

---

Chapter eight

"humm, lets see it should be back this way" Kyou murmured to himself, as he navigated the labyrinth of dusty book shelves that made up the back and most unused part of the library.

He took a left and walked down a dimly lit corroder filled with large tomes and historic documents. His frequency of the library was rather limited and when he did visited he would mainly be in the ICT suite, in fact the only reason he knew this section existed was that it was a commonly used as a makeout area, chosen for the lack of interest in its educational contents.

Kyou came to a halt and sifted he weight from one foot to the other as he looked up at the dust cover sacks, his eyes skimming over the various titles some of which he couldn't even pronounce, he sighed this was going to take a while.

He had no idea where to start, this wasn't his sort of thing, he heated research but its not like he had a choice, he needed the information if he was to find out how to break the curse and this was the only way he could think of to acquire it. 'If Yuki were here he'd be having a field day' the tall teen scoffed.

The thought of the intelligent and studious rat brought a smile to Kyou's face but it quickly disappeared and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, he couldn't possibly bring himself to ask the other boy for help, could he? No, no he'd just have to figure it out for himself and that was all there was to it.

That decided, he picked a book at random and slid it cracking from it place on the shelve, coughing with the disturbed dust in the air as he rested it on the unused floor and settled in front of it. He flipped the ancient pages and skimmed over the contents for anything useful, letting out another sigh.

---

With an annoyed grunt Kyou snapped the book shut, he had been at this for what felt like and probably was hours, he had gone though a mountain of books and hadn't found any thing even remotely related to he was looking for, he was getting a headache and his eye stung from staining in the poor light.

"Stupid damn books can't even see the bloody pages" he growled, becoming more irritated by the minute. He kicked the bookshelf in his anger swearing as sharp pain shot up his right leg. As he lifted his foot to rub it his eyes caught on the deep red of a book-cover on one of the top shelves, along it's spine in gold letters spelled out 'Forgotten Texts and Dialects' .

"At last, _something_" Kyou breathed out as he let go of his foot, pain forgotten. He stretched up, arms straining to grab the edge of the heavy tomb and pulled but it wouldn't come free, Kyou gave another harsh tug but nothing happen. Anger returning at full force he stepped up onto one of the lower ledges and took hold of the rebellious book with both hands, cursing darkly (and rather loudly) all the while. Clenching his teeth and staining his muscles he tried to pry the book from where it was wedged.

With a scrapping sound fallowed by a dull 'pop' the heavy volume tore free form its prison and Kyou no longer having anything to brace him against, lost his balance and was sent sprawling to the floor followed by a number large and heavily bound books.

"Stupid flaming books, packed too damn tight" Kyou growled into the air that was now thick with dust, as he tired to unbury himself form his book enforced grave. He smirked as his hand came to rest on the object of his labour.

"Having fun, cat", Kyou's head spring up to see a dimly lit Yuki standing right in front of him with a somewhat confused but highly amused look on his face.

"w-what are you doing here, how did ya know were I was" the startled boy asked, his face flush with embarrassment at Yuki witnessing his battle with the books.

"well you did mention that you were coming here to study at breakfast, and I new exactly where you were because you were causing such a racket, you do know that your not suppose to talk let alone scream in a library, especially that the books" Yuki added with an eyebrow raised "Oh and to answer your first question you left you school books at home and considering how it would be very hard to study without them I bought them for you." He finished with a plaintive look.

Kyou's flush deepened till he was the shade of a tomato "oh…yeah, thanks" he mumbled sifting a few more books out of his lap and standing.

"Your covered in dust" Yuki smirked, the taller boy look almost comical with his red face, dust covered hair and dirt smeared clothes. The violet eyed boy seemed to look about for the first time "why are you back here anyway?" he questioned suspicion in his voice.

"well I'm –I've… aahum" Kyou stuttered at a lost, what would he say, 'should I tell Yuki the truth but then he will know that I lied about why I was at Akito's and might ask why I was really there, he can't find out about the bet, no defiantly not. But if I do tell him he might be able to help break the cruse, and it _is_ his cruse to-' these thoughts flash through Kyou faster than one of kagura's mood swings and still not sure what he should say he decided to say the first thing that came out of his mouth "mmm, I found a book."

"A book" Yuki repeated thinking that maybe the ones the fell on him earlier, hit him a little harder then he first suspected.

Kyou wanted to slap himself 'ok now what do I do, no wait this might not be to bad I'll just keep it simple, tell him about the book don't mention the bet, gain his help and it technically won't be a lie. Kyou grinned pleased and mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with an answer and proceeded to tell Yuki how he had come across it and what it was.

"You see here" the redhead explained taking the book from his pocket and flipping to the page with the translation and showing it to the smaller boy. "I'm trying to find out what this dialect is I've never seen anything like it."

"A way to break the curse?" Yuki muttered in shock, his lavender eyes wide and staring as if he couldn't believe the writing before him and then he blinked and his eye focused in the symbols on the page beside the translation "I- I think I recognise this text" he said squinting at the book in his hands.

"You do, what is it?" an excited Kyou urged.

"It's, it's…I don't remember, but I have seen it somewhere and recently" Yuki pursed his lips thinking.

Kyou deflated like a balloon "shesh, ya could've said that to begin with" he muttered under his breath as he knelt down to pick up the fallen books and began to replace them.

"its so dusty back here" Yuki stated his pale hand move instinctively to his chest.

sliding the last book in to place Kyou looked over at the other teen, worry on his face, he took a step towards him and griped the boy shoulder "yer not going to go fainting on me, are ya?" he asked tiring to keep he voice light.

"no, I'm fine" Yuki blushed at the contact that brought back vivid memories of the night before, unconsciously he moved into the touch, his cheeks darkened when he realised that they were standing in a veritable makeout spot.

Kyou seemed to have noticed the same thing as his face rivalled Yuki's own in redness but there was also a determined set to his jaw as he slowly let his hand glide over the smaller boy's shoulder up his slender neck to his soft slightly flushed cheek and lowered his head almost timidly to meet Yuki's lips with his own.

Yuki felt a shiver of pleasure roll though his body, and the book he was holding droped from his hand as they travelled up the cat Sohma's firm body to tangle themselves in the stock of bright orange hair at the nape of his neck. As he felt the pressure against his soft mouth build, he struggled to stifle a moan but when a hot, wet and insistent tongue swapped over his lips he couldn't hold back the animalistic groan that erupted, letting it echo into the warm cavern of the others mouth as he opened his willingly.

Hearing the rats needy mewls as their kiss grew heated his tongue whistling against Yuki's in battle, being with Yuki like this and in a public, Kyou felt heat flood his body and passion fill his mind making him release a hungry but quite growl of his own, as he griped the smaller teens shirt collar tightly swinging him around and roughly pushing his back against the bookshelf, the ancient wood creaking in protest.

"ahuh K-kyou we shouldn't …n-not here" the sliver haired boy panted his half lidded eyes not holding any convection.

"That's what makes it so exciting Yuki … unless you _scared_" the tanned youth teased licking the shell the boys pale ear before sinuously dipping it inside.

Yuki shuttered feeling suddenly weak he fisted the others t-shirt to steady himself he slightly thanked the gods that Kyou was holding him so firmly against the book composed wall. A submissive moan slipped from his lips.

Hearing the compliant sound from his old nemesis as his hands ran teasingly over every area of the body below him that he could reach, made Kyou's already swelling cock throb and the boy had to consciously stop himself from releasing his load right then.

Breathing heavily with want the red head trailed his strong tanned hands down the mouse's spine and down to grip his tight round ass but stopped when he felt the pale teen finch in pain.

"Y-yuki …what's wrong…you ok" Kyou said in between harsh breaths.

"Yes, I'm just I little sore from last night… it nothing" Yuki reply bravely, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Am…ok, if you sure" the red head said hesitantly but made no move to resume his previous actions.

"Look _cat_ I said I was fine… so don't even think about leaving me like this" Yuki sated in a peeved voice, indicating his very obvious arousal.

Said cat frowned at the other boys tone but then grained an idea popped into his head that would solve both their not so little problems and would avoid hurting Yuki as well.

"alright you asked for it, _rat_" Kyou agreed, his voice deepening with lust as grabbed Yuki's cock through the material of his pants and massaged it roughly with one hand as the other skilfully worked on opening the boys belt buckle.

And no time both the boys pants were around their knees along with their underwear. Kyou stroked the smaller boys hardening member a few time inciting gasps from Yuki but soon he was bucking into the other teen rubbing their erections together, grunting earnestly as the two heated and weeping shafts gained momentum, Yuki's pale and tender ass bumping slightly of the bookshelf behind him in time with their wild thrusts.

Kyou trailed his hand up the narrow chest under Yuki's shirt and flicked the stiffened nipple before pinching it hard and rolling it between his fingers. He new that he was close but wanted the other boy the climax before him, he moved his swollen lips to the soft skin at the junction between the boy neck and shoulder and bit down groaning through his nose sending sheets of cold air over Yuki's clammy body and a shiver down his back.

Feeling the mixture of pressure, heat and fiction Yuki buried his head in Kyou bight hair and he moaned his release into the others ear as he came over both their stomachs.

Kyou soon fallowed as he lost his load after two more long strokes, he bit down hard as he climaxed trying to smother his shout all too aware that they were in a public place.

As if the last of their strength was use up from their release, as one they fell to the floor in a rumpled heap of arms and legs both breathing heavily, Yuki with and odd catch to his.

"Are you sure your asthma is alright" Kyou inquired of the boy beside him on the dusty floor.

Yuki smiled at the concern, a strange warmth settling in his chest. "Yes, Hatori said that it been doing-".

"Been doing what?" Kyou asked laying his hand on Yuki's pale toned abdomen stroking it lightly.

Yuki inhaled sharply "I remember where I've seen that text before!"

---

**#Dust hands# well that's another chappy finished what did you think. I'll be explaining about Ayame in the next chapter in case you are wondering. **

**Than**k** you so much for reviewing everyone it means soooo much I honesly can't believe what a big respons this fic has recived and because this is my first one it means all that much more thank you again.**

** i'm already at 80 reviews can you believe that because i'm having a hard time, if i make it up to a 100 for this chap, i promise to post the next to chapters togather. YAY. **


	9. Chapter 9

**you did it, i my now the proud owner of 102 reviwes, you rock (yeh you)**

**ok guy here it is what you have all been waiting for(') the double up-date. YAY**

**disclaimer**

**this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta:**

**Xx KogainugamixX, she rocks.**

---

Chapter nine

"Why won't you tell me where we're going" Kyou demanded as the two boys hurriedly left the library, not daring to meet anyone's eye for fear that they might have known what the two had just been up to behind the back bookshelves.

"You'll see" was Yuki only reply.

"Well as long if it's not back to the house, I don't fancy going back there till your loud –mouthed brother leaves" Kyou muttered as he tired to straighten some of the worse creases from his T-shirt.

'You have no idea' Yuki thought to himself.'

_Flashback_

"_So Yuki how long have you been sleeping with Kyou"_

_Yuki had gone white, if it wasn't for that fact that his heart was hammering at his chest threatening to break free he would have thought that he was dead. He couldn't speak, he just sat there staring wide-eyed at his older brother, who was continuing to eat his breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said._

_Realizing that he hadn't breathed for about 2 minutes the rat Sohma sucked in a shuttering breath air seeping into his starving lungs and with the air came panic, ' what-no… what? How could? WHAT?' the boy mentally fumbled confused. He could feel the pulse in his white knuckled hands that still held his chopsticks. "Excuse me" he managed, his voice barely cracking._

"_Come now little brother did you honestly believe that I wouldn't notice that my nii-chan had slept with his oldest male rival" he said the last part in a singsong voice, a smile tugging at his lips._

"_sshhuusss, keep it down" Yuki hissed going from white faced to red in an instanced. Quickly rising from his chair he rushed over to his flamboyant brother and grabbing him by his brightly coloured sleeve, hurling him towards the door leading outside. "I don't want Miss Honda finding out" he finished pulling him across the yard and into the woods, not letting him go untill they were safely surrounded by trees. _

_Yuki glanced at his brother but quickly looked down at his well kept shoes, now that they where here, he had no idea what to say._

"_sooo… how did it happen, you fight like cat and dog, or should I say RAT" Ayame laughed at his own joke" don't tell me that ALL this time its been sexual tension" he gave Yuki a sly smile._

_The sliver haired boy said nothing, only blushed further._

"_Oh that SOOO romantic" the snake Shoma gushed loudly, his hands clasped tightly at his chest and a glazed look in his eyes._

_Yuki stared opened mouthed as his brother pranced about the small clearing they where in. 'he's not angry, he's not even shocked' Yuki thought not believing his luck. 'But then again this is Ayame, gods know how any normal person would react' he reflected._

_Finally coming to a stop Ayame turned on his younger sibling his eyes intense. "Who made the first move" he inquired eagerly._

"_munn…" Yuki muttered, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears._

_Ayame grinned and stepped closer to the boy whose face resembled the Christmas lights decorating their tree, "sorry what was that?" he smirked._

"_I said he kissed me first" Yuki practically shouted in his embarrassment 'maybe it would have been better if he was angry, at least then he wouldn't want the… details' he thought mortified._

"_Is he a good kisser?" the older of the two asked wiggling his finely arched eyebrows in a suggestively._

"_You are doing this on PROPOSE" Yuki exclaimed, "there's NO WAY… am I telling you" he said indigently._

"_Ahaww… Come on nii-chan, I remember what it's like, and you know maybe I can help?" Ayame suggested._

"_And how the hell did you come to that conclusion" Yuki replied indigent._

_Ayame chuckled "it obvious you're the uke, the bottom that is, from the way you were limping around this morning." He looked up to confirm this, his bother though not meeting his eyes give the slightest nod of his head, his face roaring. _

"_Well I might be able to give some advice on how to make more comfortable for you." The snake stated keeping his eyed on the boy in front of him and seeing Yuki look up in interested, Ayame grinned and dived into stories of his own experiences giving advice and tips, many of which left Yuki squirming in embarrassment with no means of escape._

_End of flashback_

The walk from the library to the main house wasn't really that far, the boys had just reached about half way when the skies suddenly opened and a heavy rain began to pour. They ran for the shelter of an outcrop of trees a few meters a head of them. Reaching the shelter of the evergreens they were breathing hard from their efforts and were soaked through.

Leaning against a tree Yuki try to calm his breathing but was distracted by a tanned hand that slipped under his chin, lifting his face, allowing him to catch a glimpse of a garnet gaze before cool lips meet his own. As his eyes flickered shut, his rain-wet arms automatically reach up to encircled Kyou's strong neck. 'When did he become so tall?' he thought fleetingly before becoming lost in the red head's kiss that was starting to become so familiar. The smaller boy sighed into the mouth above him as one of them; he couldn't decide who deepen the kiss. He could lose himself in that familiarity, in the warmth of those arms and under those trees with the rain dipping off him, for the first time he could remember he felt safe, safe to be himself.

Surprise broke Yuki out of his thoughts when he felt a thumb nail graze his cold harden nipple, he gasped and turning his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. He let out a needy moan as he felt the cat nip at the rapidly warming skin of his jaw, moving his way slowly but firmly down Yuki's neck breathing heavily through his nose sending puffs of warm air over the clammy flesh there. Yuki winced slightly as the taller teen move over some of the semi-fresh bruises that were placed there the night before.

When the fair skinned boy felt himself being griped roughly through his slacks a fierce heat flooded through his delicate body, making his excruciating arousal twitch in need. Not being able to contain himself any longer he griped the scruff of Kyou's hair brining his tormenter lips to meet his in a fiery if somewhat sloppy kiss.

Kyou growled into the rat's mouth and using strength and height to his advantage he slammed the smaller teen against the tree at his back "not have enough at the library" his voice rumbling with lust.

"Guess… not" Yuki panted in reply and suddenly rapped a leg around the redhead's hip with a smirk.

Catching on quickly Kyou grabbed the others leg sending it to join its partner wrapped around his hips and pushed his ex-rival further into the tree at his back, while simultaneously grinding their erections together to generate and unbearable pleasure that left them both aching for more.

As the heat started to pool in his belly Yuki realised that he wanted the other male inside of him, to be one with him again and so before that sinful passion completely fogged his mind he managed to voice his request " K-you… let's do…nna this … properly-mumth." it came out in a sultry whisper, punctuated with moans.

"Ya sure?" was the cat's huffed reply, though he could not keep the eagerness from his voice as he lower the sliver haired boy to the ground. When Yuki nodded in assurance he grinned in that wolfish way, then smashing their mouths together he began to fumble with the buckle in his hurry to divest Yuki of his pants.

Yuki was having similar problems when he was suddenly spun around, his hands automatically bracing himself against the tree, leaving him slightly shocked. As he heard Kyou finish the rat previous task of opening his brown cargo pants, his shock ebbed enough to remember his embarrassing conversation with his gaudy older brother.

He turned sharply to see a confused look spread over his new lover face, he drop his gaze embarrassed at how he was going to explain the necessary information to the rash youth but as he looked down he discovered Kyou's large hand griped around his even larger erection and this did not prove to make him any less uncomfortable at what he was to say.

Kyou misunderstanding looked away his cheeks also sporting a red blush as he pulled hs T-shirt down to cover himself "what's wrong ... don't you want to" he voice unsure.

"No-I mean yes I want to, it's just…" he voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Kyou inquired moving closer, glad that the rat hadn't suddenly changed his mind.

"Well I was talking with my brother earlier, and he explained some things." Yuki muttered.

"Explained about what-SEX, did you tell your brother about us?" Kyou asked in a shocked tone.

"NO he-he knew, he figured it out" Yuki said slightly annoyed that Kyou thought that he'd tell their secret so easily.

"Ok, sorry" Kyou apologised "what did he say" he asked wrapping his arms around the smaller boy to keep them both warm.

"He said that before doing it, I need-" he closed his eye's and turned his red face into his cousin's T-shirt cover chest "that I need to be _prepared_."

"Prepared?" Kyou repeated somewhat confused.

Yuki sighed "watch, I'll show you." He pulled away a little from the heated body he rested against, he slid his slender, long fingered hand down his back 'I can't believe he's watching me do this, though on second thought it's a lot less embarrassing than getting him to do it like Ayame said' he shuddered both at the thought and the feeling as his pale digits skimmed across his entrance. Experimentally he prodded the tight band of muscle pushing one fingertip inside. Biting his lip faintly and shutting his eyes in concentration he inserted it fully, his eyelids fluttering at the strange but not painful experience.

Kyou's throat went dry as stood watching the spectacle, 'that is the hottest damn thing I've ever since in my life' the cat thought fleetingly, running his tongue over his lips and involuntarily stepping forward toward the preoccupied boy.

The red head brought his mouth down to Yuki slightly open one slipping his tongue inside causing the teen beneath him to gasp in surprise, when he was done thoroughly kissing the other, he trailed he mouth to the boys ear and whispered " turn around… let me see you" his breath heavy with desire.

Yuki felt he cock twitch at Kyou's request 'I've never thought this would be such a turn-on for him' but did as he was bid.

The cat growled, his own cock once again painfully hard as he observed the view before him. He could now see clearly that Yuki now had two fingers inserted and was rapidly pumping them in and out of his slow loosening entrance, eliciting small mewls and wanton whimpers.

The prince was surprised into stopping his performance by a hungry snarl from close behind him. he felt rough fingers grip his hips yanking his hand from where it worked and spun him around to face a heavily breathing Kyou, his eyes darken is lust. 'I guess that I'm done preparing myself 'Yuki thought warily, he would just have to hope that it would be enough.

Once again Yuki found himself hosted up against the tree, his black slacks hanging from one foot and his pulsing excretion jarred between their bodies. There was an awkward moment as Kyou try to get himself into position but he managed, he pushed himself against Yuki opening-

"Ouch" Yuki yelped.

"What's wrong does it still hurt?" the cat breathed trying to keep his balance.

"n-no it's not that… there's a branch digging into my back" the sliver haired boy winced.

"Oh ok" Kyou laughed in relief that he hadn't hurt the boy and shifted them till they where comfortable, allowing them to get back to business.

As the head of Kyou's shaft penetrated him, Yuki was glad to note that it was a lot less painful than last night, though it did sting a little, 'maybe I should make it three fingers' the rat mentally noted.

The rat wrap his legs even tighter around those tanned hips as Kyou began to move setting an easy rhythm, he closed his eyes in ecstasy, a sense of completeness washing over him. He started to roll his hip in time with the others movements as they quicken, squeezing his muscles around the pulsing length inside him each time that Kyou pulled out. This in turn caused Kyou to groan and rock faster, match speed with power the boys thrusting against each other wildly till that familiar warmth began pooling into their stomach and racing to their throbbing erections. They released together.

They stayed that way for a while riding out the last of the orgasms' getting their bearing, then Kyou slipped his softening cock out of the other boy as Yuki released his legs from around his hips, though he still pressed the boy to the tree. And Yuki was glad he did as the familiar sensation of pins and needles spread through his cramped legs.

Yuki wiped his seed off he wet shirt and with out thinking did the same for Kyou's, looking up he found the red head staring at him gently, he let a sheepish smile stretch over his full lips and returned the kiss the Kyou bent to gave him.

A little while later they broke apart, though unnoticed by both, they still held one another's hand. " yer shiverin' yer cold?" Kyou stated brusquely though his eyes were soft. They start to help each other dress.

"Of course I am cat, what with you keeping me out in the rain and all." He sniffed indignantly, but he too couldn't hide the smile pulling at his lips." Somewhere along the lines their usual bickering had morphed into a kind of obscure flirting.

" Damn rat" Kyou grinned, his usual tiredness caused by the rain hitting him ten fold after their little escapade, couldn't stop his hands moving to grip the shoulders of the boy's wet shirt and tugging him close he placed a firm kiss on the others lips before stepping back. "Well maybe if you'd tell me where it is we're a meant to going, I wouldn't get distracted so easily" he smirked.

"Than I guess that you would be interested to know we're heading to the main house" Yuki started to move through the tree in the direction of the sohma house, looking over his shoulder at the confused cat he smiled "Race you" and ran off.

All Kyou could do was sigh and start running

---

Well I hope that it wasn't to too bad.

and now as promised the next chapters just a click away.

-wingedstranger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we go again,**

**Oh and by the way HAPPY YEAR OF THE RAT.**

**disclaimer **

**this chapter is dedicated to Fire-Metal-Horse17, who got me over the 100 review mark, thank you.**

--

Chapter Ten

The two soaked boys crashed into Hatori's small office to find the dragon Sohma, his back to them as he faced the window a book forgotten in his hands as he contemplated the rain that fell in sheets outside. As the Sohma's family doctor heard the ruckus as the two fought to be the first one through the door Hatori quite calmly turned from the widow through which he had been peering, closed the book in his hand with an audible slap and moved to set it firmly on his desk.

"Well" he inquired with one eyebrow slightly arched as he leaned against his desk, a hand on either side supporting him. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"You see umm…I found this writing, well a book really but that's not-" but Kyou's hurried explanation was cut off as he was assailed by a storm of sneezes.

"Oh, Kyou are you ok?" Yuki asked softly, his hand unconsciously reaching out to the other boy.

"Yeah I'm alright" the red head replied with a small smile to prove that that was the case.

Hatori's other brow rose at the boys' strange behavior but he remained silent as he crossed the room. There, a door lead to a small adjoining infirmary and he motioned that the boys should follow. He walked to a steel cabinet that was set against one wall; opening it he took out two towels as well as two plain white T-shirts and handed them to the two sodden teens without explanation.

Kyou yanked the wonderfully dry T-shirt over his head and down his still cold chest as Yuki first tackled his dipping hair. Kyou couldn't help it as his gaze slid to the smaller boy as he finished with his hair and, unaware of the eyes on him, slowly began to peel the tight wet shirt from his firm torso. Garnet eyes drank in the pale skin and erect pink nipples.

Kyou suddenly realized he wasn't the only one watching the silver haired prince. His face flushed with anger and he glared fiercely at a surprised Hatori as he stepped in front of a still half dressed Yuki, blocking the mans view and began to dry his own hair.

At that Hatori's eyebrows disappeared completely (under his hairline that is). Turning, he walked back through the door they had come through and waited for the boys to return.

A few moments later the two boys were sitting in front of his desks holding the tea he had made for them cradled in their hands. The doctor sat his own cup down and waited for what they had to say.

Kyou and Yuki looked at each other and through silent agreement (and Hatori noted that it was strange to see them agree let alone do it silently) Yuki took the lead.

"Well you see, we're doing a bit of research into ancient dialects for a school project we were assigned over the Christmas break." Yuki lied smoothly, leaving Kyou to watch in slight shock, his image of the goodie-too-shoes he thought he knew so well, flying out the window.

"And … well I remembered that you had that historical text hanging up in here," he pointed to where the old document hung framed on the wall "and I was wondering if you could possibly tell us a little bit about it?" Yuki finished looking back to Hatori.

"Well I should think so, seeing as how I made a study of it in my youth." Hatori stated "It is in fact one of our families own ancient dialects and not used by anyone else. It was created for the sole propose of keeping our 'business' our own." And at the word business he looked pointedly at each of the young men, clearly talking about their Zodiac secret.

"I do happen to have some notes about my research still, if you would care to barrow them?" the dragon asked.

"YES GI-!" Kyou started loudly.

"Thank you; that would be very useful" Yuki cut him off.

As Hatori moved to a cabinet across the room, he heard the start of a muttered argument but couldn't hear the details. He picked up the small pile of neat notes and headed back to the now silent teens, he passed the notes to Yuki as Kyou was too busy huffing.

The rat glanced at the notes, his beautiful violet eyes widening, he looked back to Hatori and asked, "You can read it?"

"Yes but only a little" the poor sighted man replied. "What I know is all there, in those notes."

"Well thank you again Hatori-san" Yuki said as he stood up, he turned and looked pointedly at Kyou.

"Yeah thanks" the cat repeated half-heartedly. He stood as well and, following the smaller boy, they stepped out of the room.

Hatori once again moved to the window to find that the rain was stopping; there was a small smile on his lips.

--

"Stop it, I'm trying to concentrate." Yuki said in an irritated tone as he batted Kyou's hand away for the umpteenth time. The two boys sat together in Yuki's room under the pretence that they were doing the homework that they had been assigned over Christmas. They were, in fact, trying to work their way through the notes that Hatori had given them two days ago (well, Yuki was).

"But I'm bored and I have a cold" the red head groaned and as if to prove his point he sneezed and blew his nose.

"Well it's your own fault for being out in the rain. Besides, it's nearly gone now anyway." the rat stated mercilessly as he leafed through another page trying to make sense of the complicated notes, 'Trust Hatori to make it as hard as possible.'

"Hmph, I seem to recall not being the only one there." the cat muttered to himself and lay down next to the working boy. This had become a familiar scene in the last few days; the two of them together in one of their rooms, sharing a comfortable silence and hushed conversations, both just enjoying the other's company.

--

"I give up." sighed Yuki ten minutes later, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes. "I mean I never expected it to be spelled out or anything, but this," he indicated the book and the papers strewn around him, "is going to take forever even with the notes." He sighed again.

Kyou, feeling justly guilty for not helping out much in the last two days, sat up and moved till he was sitting behind the mentally exhausted rat. He put his firm hands on the boy's back and began to massage his shoulders.

"Mmmn" the silver haired teen breathed out and Kyou smiled as the boy in front relaxed and leaned further into his hands. Shifting closer he let his hands slip under the back of the boys pale blue T-shirt to explore the expanse of pale smooth skin he found there.

He let his rough digits trail down his lover's sides and around to his toned stomach. Dipping his head, he nuzzled Yuki's neck. Breathing him in deeply as he started placing whisper light kisses along his jaw line.

Yuki, feeling his skin start to burn wherever those tanned hands touched him, moved his face so that the red head could kiss him properly. 'I guess a little break wouldn't hurt' he thought fleetingly. He turned fully where he sat and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, his legs going over either one of Kyou's thighs effectively sitting in his lap.

As the kisses grew hot and heavy Kyou gripped the blue T-shirt and pulled it slowly over the other boy's head. His fingers brushed the silver strands away from where they fell over violet eyes, they met his own and for all the money in Akito's pocket he couldn't look away, it was his own black vest that, in the end, blocked their gaze as it was pulled over his head.

Standing Kyou reached his hand down to the boy still sitting on the floor. Taking the smaller one in his, he yanked hard, bringing a surprised Yuki into his waiting arms, laughing softly at the boy's expression.

"That wasn't funny." Yuki smiled, hitting Kyou firm chest lightly with his fist. Kyou only wrapped his well muscles arms tighter around the rat's naked torso, pushing his lips to Yuki's soft, full ones in a sizzling kiss. They dueled against each other for a few moments, moving their way slowly backwards toward the bed. Which they found a difficult task as they were busy trying to swallow the other whole.

As Kyou felt the back of his knees gently bump the edge of the bed he heard the silver haired boy whisper against his ear "payback", and with that the cat was roughly pushed back. But Yuki used more strength than he'd meant to and the garnet eyed teen ended up hitting his head off the wall the bed was pushed against.

"Ouch! Damn it, rat!" Kyou exclaimed holding his ringing head.

"Oh god Kyou, I didn't mean for you to hit your head." The rat Sohma apologized quickly, leaning over him both arms and one leg braced on the bed.

"Mmmn" Kyou huffed, rubbing the now easing pain in the back of his skull.

"I know!" lavender eyes widened brightly "why don't I kiss your head and make it all better?" Yuki suggested, the picture of innocence.

When Kyou didn't say anything he took it as consent and started to unbuckle the boy's jeans.

"Wh-what are you doing? I thought ya said ya were goin' to kiss my head, my HEAD!" the cat failed wildly pointing to his head, as if to show Yuki where it was.

"Yes, I just didn't say which head." The smaller teen smirked, giving Kyou's jeans another yank, bringing them to the boy's knees as he bent down on his. He looked up to see his past rival half sitting using his elbows to support himself, a faint blush on his tanned cheeks.

Lowering his head he placed a soft kiss on the inside of Kyou's left thigh. His pale fingers tracing the boy's hips occasionally, barely slipping under the waistband of the boy's boxers, driving Kyou to distraction.

Yuki trailed his kisses up the excited teen's thigh and began to nuzzle the cloth covered hard-on through the boy's boxers, earning a moan from the boy on the bed. He breathed heavily through the thin fabric and was pleased to feel the length beneath his mouth twitch and become harder.

"Uhaa… Yuki" the boy above gritted out.

Deciding to put the boy out of his misery; Yuki slid the boy's boxers down and pulled both them and his jeans off completely, exposing Kyou's throbbing erection. He licked his suddenly dry lips before taking the base of the rock hard shaft in his hand and guiding it to his newly moistened lips, he placed a soft kiss on the head. "All better" he stated, then he let go and leaned back on his knees.

"Wh -what? That's IT?!" Kyou asked incredulously, his garnet eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" Yuki grinned, before moving to grip the boy's member again and ran his tongue slowly up the sensitive underside of the relieved boy's cock, causing him to admit a strangled sound from deep within his throat.

Pleased with this reaction Yuki repeated the act this time swirling his tongue around the head when he reached it, leaving Kyou gasping in pleasure and gripping at the bed sheets with white knuckled hands. He then ran his tongue over the slit, catching a hint of the bitter liquid there before his lips moved slowly over the tip to take as much of the boy as he could into his mouth.

Kyou began to thrash about emitting low growls and heavy pants as Yuki started to bob his head in an increasingly quickening rhythm, sucking hard each time he pulled away. He had just started to knead Kyou's sack with one hand when the teen above came hard, catching Yuki by surprise and collapsed back on the bed.

Swallowing his mouthful the violet eyed Sohma crawled onto the bed and straddled the recovering boy's lap. Stooping to press kisses along his clammy neck, he waited for Kyou to get his bearings.

"Yer such a rat, ya can't be satisfied with being the smartest or the fastest or the strongest, no you have to be bloody brilliant at blow jobs too." Kyou groaned opening his eyes. His hands now rested on Yuki's waist, rubbing circles in to the pale skin with his thumbs. His grip momentarily tightened as he flipped their positions so that he was on top between the smaller boy's legs.

Kyou was now kissing his way down the boy's chest, lingering on a pert nipple that was hastily turning red under the attention, and undoing the other's pants before yanking them off completely.

The two naked bodies melted together as the red head leaned up for another kiss from Yuki's bruised lips. As he took the bottom one between his teeth and pulled at it softly, he felt the silver haired Sohma slip his hand between their heated panting bodies. Curious, he lifted himself lightly and looked down to see that the other boy was already beginning to tease his entrance.

"Eager aren't we?" Kyou said with a raised eyebrow. Then, moving slowly, he placed his mouth against the rats pale ear and whispered "let me", before removing Yuki's fingers from his entrance and replacing them with his own. He rubbed the entrance unhurriedly, slipping the tip of his middle finger inside. 'God he's still so tight' he thought briefly. Steadily pushing the digit in and out, going a little deeper each time, he kept his eyes locked on his lovers face. He loved the blissful expression there and when the boy bit his lip Kyou couldn't resist and hungrily kissed the abused flesh.

"More." Yuki demanded breathlessly, and Kyou added a second finger and then a third, stretching the boy thoroughly. Kyou himself was once again breathing hard and fully erect from just watching the boy below groan and squirm in pleasure.

"Nna-I'm… I'm ready,… fuck me." the rat moaned and the garnet eyed boy was only too happy to comply. So, grabbing the other's hips in his hands once again, he pushed into Yuki's warm opening. His eyes closed of their own accord as he concentrated solely on the amazing feeling of becoming one with the smaller Sohma.

The tanned youth started to rock his hips; pushing in and out of his cousin's hot wet ass, searching for that spot inside that would make him scream in ecstasy. It didn't take long.

"Aahh… K-Kyou!" Yuki cried out his release, feeling the other still thrusting inside him.

--

20 minutes later they were walking down the stairs for dinner, checking their appearance (well, Kyou checked out Yuki) as they went. Yuki had come twice more before they had finished and was feeling quite spent. He just wanted to eat and go to bed, where he'd wait (as had become custom) till Kyou joined him after everyone else had gone to sleep.

They walked in as Tohru was serving dinner; sat down in their places, and began to eat quietly. "It tastes wonderful Honda-kun, as always." Yuki commended, always the prince.

"T-thank you Yuki-kun" Tohru beamed and busied herself with eating her own meal.

The boys continued to eat in silence, only half listening to Ayame (who still hadn't left) and Shigure as they chatted about nothing.

"I KNOW" Tohru exclaimed, making the rat jump from where he had unconsciously sagged against Kyou in his tiredness. The boy looked around to make sure no one had noticed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Why are ya making such a racket?" Kyou said roughly. It was his way of asking the girl her idea.

"Well you know that Christmas is in two days right? Well I was thinking we could all go last minute Christmas shopping!" she smiled happily.

"Can't, sorry my little duckling but Ayame here and I have plans tomorrow that we can't break, even for one as fair as you." Shigure said woefully.

Tohru frowned slightly "Oh, ok." she acknowledged and turned to the two boys across from her, her eyes pleading.

"Of course, I'd love to go shopping with you." Yuki agreed immediately and after a moment of silence he looked over to see Kyou checking his nails and looking anywhere but at the two pairs of inquiring eyes.

"Cat, Honda-kun just asked you something." there was dangerous tilt to the silver haired youth's voice. To those at the table it sounded like the normal rivalry between the two boys but Kyou knew if he didn't answer he wouldn't be getting anywhere near the rats bed tonight.

"I'll go." he answered dejectedly.

--

**Well there you have it.**

**Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going. And thanks to my new beta, you rock.**

**Listen guy I have already half the next chapter typed up (yes I know it's hard to believe ').but once I started writing again the ideas kept flowing and I now have the plot mostly planed out. YAY**

**And you know what makes my review faster? That's right REVIEWS, even one word ones, so go on you know you want to. (Petty please).**

**Thanks.**

**-wingedstranger**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

Kyou awoke feeling cold; opening his left eye a crack he discovered the reason behind this, was that he had nothing covering him but his pair of dark green boxers. He groped around feeling the goose bumps that covered his chilled skin thinking maybe the covers had just slipped, alas that was not the case.

Opening his eyes a little wider he found his answer, 'gurrr, not again…damn rat' the cold boy fumed, his garnet eyes narrowing at the oblivious and still sleeping Yuki, who was warmly cocooned within the mess of stolen sheets, his arms and legs sticking out randomly.

'That's the third time in a row that he's done that' the red head sighed irritated, 'gees for someone so… _neat,_ he sure is a sloppy sleeper' he thought silently but snorted when he thought back over the many times in the last few nights he had been awakened to find a pale arm or leg sprawled over him. 'We defiantly need a bigger bed' he thought ruefully and yawned.

Looking down at his lover, Kyou weighed his options; on one hand he didn't want to wake Yuki, knowing that if he did he would have to leave to get ready for the 'dreaded' shopping trip, on the other hand he was cold and wanted the warmth, the sheet provided. He decided that this problem called for special measures, he had to remove the sheet while (and this was the key part of his plan) not waking the sleeping beauty up.

Thankfully Yuki was a heavy sleeper, that being part of the problem in the first place. Shifting to his knees he felt the mattress dip under his weight, 'right how should I go about this' he considered assessing the situation before him Yuki was petty thoroughly tangled in the sheets 'I could- nah that wouldn't work… well I could untangle him bit by bit but that would take all morning' he reflected ' oh I know, yeah, yeah that could work... just like the magicians!' he griped the two ends of the sheet in his tanned hands and yanked hard.

'I didn't think this through' was the one thought ran through a shocked Kyou head as Yuki went sprawling across the bed and fell heavily on the floor. Kyou sat in shock as the boy took his unexpected flying lesson, and not knowing what else to do he took the recovered bed sheet in his hands hid under it, feigning sleep.

"What the hell was THAT?" the now wide-awake Yuki growled out, remembering at the last minute to keep his voice relatively quite.

Pretending that he had just woken up. The cat peeked out from beneath the coveted sheet and with all the innocence he could muster asked, "Oh, did you fall out of bed?"

--

Tohru was preparing breakfast when she heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh my Kyou-kun what happen to your eye?" the girl gasped, looking at the rapidly speeding ring around his left eye.

"Walked into my bedroom door" Kyou answered in a sulking tone, going to the fridge he glared as the real cause of his black eye walked into the room, humming happily.

After breakfast everyone grabbed their money put on their coats and left the house, Ayame and Shigure to go whatever it was they were going while the three teenagers spilt off and started their walk into town.

"So Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun what are you planning on getting in town?" Tohru asked pulling her knee length, blue coat tighter to ward of the cold.

"Not much, I just need to pick up some last minute gifts" Yuki smiled in replied.

Kyou still pissed about the beautiful black eye he was now sporting wasn't really in talkative mood and just grunted "same".

As they reached the town centre they came in view of the Christmas market, it was an annual event that took place each Christmas Eve, many colorful stalls lined the high street and last minute shoppers bustled about looking for deals.

The trio drifted along the stalls looking at anything that interested their attention.

"Hey, hey Tohru over here, hey" Arisa called waving her arm madly and made her way noisily through the crowd Hanajima fallowing silently in black.

"Hello Vo-chan, Hana-chan, we were just heading to do some last minute shopping, how about you?" Tohru inquired of her two long-term friends.

"Just havin' a little look-see" the ex-thug said nodding.

"I'm here to pick up presents for next Christmas" Hana stated, her face expressionless, however as she looked form Yuki to Kyou and back her deep eyes narrowed a little.

They decided to split up Tohru going with the girls and Yuki and Kyou both heading their separate ways, planning to meet back in front of the library in an hour.

Yuki was looking for a present for Kyou and had decided on hand raps, knowing how the cat liked to train (his old ones were a little worn) making his way to the stall that sold martial arts equipment as well as karate dvd's, he picked up a red pair and give the man the money and stored the gift in his bag.

As he walked along the stalls ideally stopping here and there to look at anything that caught his eye, he spotted his ex-rival and current lover up ahead, picking up something displayed on one of the brightly colored stands. Cautious Yuki walked over to see what the red head was buying but the owner had already put it in a bag and handed it back to Kyou. Said boy turned around and bumped straight into the spying rat.

"Oh sorry" the taller of the two apologized he was blushing a little causing his bruised eye to stand out more. Yuki had been about to ask what he had bought when the jittery cat excused himself and walked quickly away.

Looking down at the stall that Kyou had been standing in front of he found that it was full of little key rings of every shape and size, losing interest and about to move onto the next stand his eyes caught sight of a little orange cat key ring, smiling at the sight Yuki picked up the tiny clay figure, there was a small gold bell attached and tinkled as he lifted it, planning on giving it to Kyou with the hand raps, he grained and purchased it.

--

Fifteen minutes before they were to meet up Yuki was making his way over to the food stalls with the idea of getting a snack when he felt a rough hand griped his shoulder. Spinning around he looked up to find Kyou staring down at him with a lopsided smile on his sculptured face "Alright rat?" the taller youth asked as he casually moved to walk beside Yuki they join the small queue waiting to be served.

"Smells good" Kyou commented eyeing what the stall had to offer.

"Are you going to get something?" the violet-eyed boy enquired, as he looked at the menu trying to decide what to get himself.

"Hm-oh, nah I'm not that hungry." Kyou smiled down at the boy "what you getting?"

"I haven't really decided… I think I might go for a small chip." Yuki pondered out loud.

As the person in front move away, Yuki placed his order after asking Kyou again if he wanted anything and receiving a 'no thanks.' After a few minutes he was given his warm chips, which felt wonderful in his cold hands. He paid for his meal before walking with the red headed boy to a quite setting area just outside the hullabaloo of the fair.

The boys chatted quietly discussing the curse, the holidays and the fair, "so ya see anything good" Kyou asked indicating that the stands with one hand as he stole a chip with the other.

"Not practically and if you wanted a chip you should have bought your own, I did ask if you wanted one… twice." Yuki stated lifting his nose slightly.

"Aren't you suppose to share food with your boyfriend" Kyou stole another chip and give the shocked Yuki a cheesy grin.

"Humph" Yuki pulled the chips out of reach and finished the last few off, blushing all the while at the other boy's use of the term 'boyfriend' it was the first time it had been mention and it made the fair skinned teen a feel a little giddy and he tried not to let it show.

They made their way back to the thong of people. "I can't believe you didn't leave me the last chip," Kyou grumbled half jokingly, as he watched said chip withholder throw the leftover papers in a street bin.

The boy turned to face the red head "And what in our zodiac cursed lives led you to believe that you deserved _my_ last chip, hum" Yuki countered, raising a finely shaped eyebrow.

"You're impossible" Kyou muttered darkly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Yes, but you still can't seem to get enough." The rat Sohma smirked, moving to let a women pass behind him.

Seeing first the smirk and then the women, another one of Kyou's oh so brilliant, not so smart ideas flash through his brain. Hesitating at the thought of what had happened that morning, 'maybe I shouldn't-ah who cares.' And with a reckless smile, he step forward and pushed Yuki sharply into the women behind him.

POOF

In the confusion that fallowed Kyou scooped both the somewhat stunned rat (actual rat) and his clothes up before helping the women to her feet and apologising.

As he walked quickly away form the scene of the 'crime' he let out a yelp and readjusted his hold on the pissed rat so his hand was not within reaching distance of the zodiac mouth.

Spotting Tohru and the others in the crowd Kyou strode over to them, "Hey I'm heading home, early Yuki went on ahead" he said to the girls and so that only Tohru could see hands opened slightly to revile a very indigent Yuki.

"Oh my, will you be ok?" Tohru asked, "Maybe I should come with you." The brunet offered worried.

"But you said you were coming to Hanajima's with us" Arisa complained.

Kyou could have kissed the Yankee but fortuity he didn't swing that way, "It's fine you have fun, we'll see you later." Kyou said rapidly backing away before the girl could disagree.

--

They had made it through the little woods and halfway up the driveway to the house when-

POOF

The next thing Kyou knew he was flat on his back surrounded by light purple smoke with a very human, very naked Yuki straddling his waist.

"Oh I like this position" the red head leered, running his large hands over Yuki creamy thighs.

"What are you doing, give my clothes back _right_ now!" the nude boy demanded, blushing madly and swatting the pervy cat's hands away as he scrambled to get off the offending body.

"Not on your life" Kyou grinned, "I like the view too much" he explained taking in the erotic eye-full as Yuki struggled to cover himself, his soft full mouth pouting.

"I'm going to kill you cat" Yuki seethed, his glare as fierce as his cheeks were red.

"You'll have to catch me first" said cat laughed, he garnet eyes bright, as he stood, and quickly made his way over to the house, casting mirth filled looks over his shoulder on his way.

The exposed boy was left with no other option but to fallow at a much slower speed, muttering darkly about revenge on a certain red head who didn't even have the courtesy to leave him his shoes, as he picked his way carefully over the rock sown driveway.

Finally making it to the front door, he hurried through only to be slammed against it suddenly once it was shut, the faint whiff of the now familiar sent of the other boy, was the only warning Yuki got before he was attacked with fiery kisses. All thoughts of revenge faded from the rats lust induced mind and only his training left him with enough presence of mind to enquire "Shigure.. Ayame?"

"Checked… their not…in" Kyou panted, never letting up as he smothered Yuki pale neck in stifling heated butterfly kisses, sucking the velvety flesh wantonly as his rough but gentle hands ran teasingly over the exposed skin of the bewildered boys sides.

When Kyou's teeth scrapped over his small Adams apple and nipped lightly at the soft white skin that covered it, all inhibition was lost.

As Yuki felt the Kyou's hardness press against his naked stomach, he groaned and spread his legs wider lifting one to hook up over the taller boy hip. His pleasure numb mind register when Kyou griped his leg firmly to support him as the cat roughly bucked into him, his panting breath harsh in the rat's ear. Suddenly hands were everywhere grouping, kneading, lingering, as though the two boys were desperately searching for that one thing that each of their souls craved and that they knew could only be found in each other. And when their mouths met again, it was in a frantic battle full of passion and warm breath.

"uhn Kyou… bed?" was all the lust dazed prince was able to say before he felt his other leg being hoisted up and his back being lifted from the door, only to be slammed into the wall by the stairs seconds later. The warm mouth that covered Yuki's smothered the sound as he let out a squeak of protest. They continued on like that, bumping into things and paying no attention to their surroundings, concentrating solely on how (if at all possible) to bring their bodies closer together.

Finally Yuki's back hit the door to his bedroom, he felt Kyou hand grab his ass before letting go in search of the door handle, as this was being located Yuki squeezed Kyou's firm hips between his thighs, grinding their arousals together heatedly in what could only be described as humping, as his long fingers buried themselves in the boy glorious red hair, his mouth suck the tanned flesh the lay between the boys jaw and neck.

With a moan that was both triumph and lust the door swung open and Kyou had to move quickly to stop them form falling as they lost the support of the door his hands griping firmly at Yuki's slightly calmly body, one grouping the boys leg the other his back as he steadily them. With the goal in sight he used one foot to shut the door behind them and headed for the bed. He had only taken two steps when he felt something catch his foot and with a bang he landed on the floor on top of a shocked Yuki.

"Are you all right?" Kyou managed to ask before he burst out into laughter at the look on the rat's face.

"Yeah" Yuki answered in an unsure voice "what happened?" he asked still somewhat stunned.

Kyou smiled "you know for looking so impeccably neat all the time you sure are a slob" he laughed again as he looked about the messy room and the abandoned shirt that had been the cause of their downfall.

Yuki blushed "shut up, I've never been any good cleaning, that's one of the reasons miss Honda came to live here in the first place" the sliver haired boy defended, leaning up on his elbows.

"You're such a dirty boy Yuki" Kyou purred his eyes dark with lust as he slipped his strong arms underneath the boy's pale torso and lower his lips to catch a raised nipple in his hungry mouth.

"Oh god Kyou take me now" Yuki pleaded, as writhed beneath those torturous lips.

Somehow they made it over to the bed and as they fell softly onto the disrupted sheets Kyou already had a second finger pumping in and out of Yuki's tight hot ass and as the third was pushed in Yuki gasped and the red head took the opportunity and delved into his open mouth exploring the warm familiar carven he found there.

Yuki eyes snapped open as those teasing digits found his pleasure spot deep inside and he could feel himself falling apart under the cat yet again, 'damn it, how come I'm always the one that loses control' he thought as he tried to keep his moans from becoming to needy 'I have to do something, can't let him get big headed now, can I?' he decided always the proud prince. Just then he felt those magic fingers leave him and a body, a warm aroused body settle between his thighs in their place. Thinking quickly he used his strength to flip them over and now found himself astride his lover's waist, his slender hands braced against Kyou's firm tanned chest, 'better, much better' he mentally confirmed.

Reaching behind him Yuki took Kyou's large pulsating member in hand and led it to his entrance, slowly lowering himself on it he gasped in surprise at the depth that could be reach in the is position, as Kyou hard cock continued to fill him he was glad that he controlled the pace for once. Once Kyou was fully in, Yuki started to raise himself slowly up and down taking his time and becoming absorbed in the action, a thought suddenly occurred to the rat Sohma, blushing he looked down to see what Kyou made of all this he had completely forgotten about him in his efforts. He needn't have worried as the red head had his eyes closed in bliss enjoying the sensation of his cock getting squeezed rhythmically and the knowledge that his boyfriend was getting off by impaling himself on his dick, in fact the only thing that stopped the situation from being mind-blowing perfect was the speed, in Kyou opinion Yuki wasn't going fast enough and so to remedy this he bucked his hips as Yuki was coming down.

Yuki's eyes widen as he felt the head of Kyou's cock brush against the bundle of nerves deep inside and was shocked into stillness as he concentrated on the incredible feeling at was now quickly reseeding, his finger dug into to the muscles of Kyou chest as he tried to steady himself. He came back to his senses when he felt Kyou calloused hands on his hips and started him moving again, he looked down and their eye's met and Yuki felt his breathing grow laboured as their pace picked up and every time he plunged down, Kyou would roll his hips to meet him and the result was stupefying. He could feel the sweat drip down his body and Kyou's heart hammering beneath his hands and as the fiction continued to build the familiar sensation of warmth pool into his lower stomach. One of Kyou large hands lefted off his hips to encircle his erection, pumping it a few times before swirling his thumb around the head, spreading the pre-come that had accumulated there, feeling the heat spill down to his groin, Yuki came hard, panting for breath as he continued to slide up and down Kyou straining shaft riding out the rest of his orgasm, while trying to blink the spots for his eyes. A few more hard pumps of his hip later bought Kyou to climax and Yuki kept moving, trying to prolong his lover's pleasure.

"Oh god Yuki… that was…" Kyou hummed still on his high.

"Yeah, I know" was all the now tired Yuki could reply as he slipped off the red head softening cock.

Lying down, Yuki snuggled into the cat side resting his somewhat damp head onto the boy's shoulder, feeling Kyou wrap his arm around his back, pulling him closer, he sighed happily. "It's Christmas tomorrow" he stated.

"Yeah" Kyou agreed.

"And we still haven't made at much head way on the curse" the rat pointed out. This time his sigh was one of worry.

The red head smiled and paced and soft kiss on the boy's head, "yeah but we'll get there".

Yuki shifted on to his elbows and looked down at the boy below "how can you be sure?"

"Because I know ya and you always get yer way" Kyou smirked up at him. "You're stubborn".

"Oh is that so" his voice was a few shades harder and his eye twitched. But appently Kyou didn't notice these warning signs or didn't care as he continued.

"Yep, and if all else fails, we still have that infernal luck of yours from being the rat, to fall back on"

"humm really, well since we're talking about my always getting my own way, this is for pushing me into that women at the market, and Kyou could only look up and blink at the fist before it hit his face.

At dinner that night Tohru would comment on the fact at Kyou might want to paint his door a different colour to ensure that he wouldn't keep walking into it.

Yuki just hummed happily and proceeded to eat his meal.

--

Ok ok my bad someone slap my wrist, HEY don't all jump at once.lol.

Anyway next chap it's Christmas (YAY) and the way I've been writing it will probably be posted around Christmas, HEY, HEY, just joking put the bats away.'

Once again I would like to thank you all for the support OVER 10000 HITS. WHOOP WHOOP, keep reviewing, why? Cause it makes me happy and sometimes even out right laugh. Heehee. Also I'd like to give special thanks to those of you who put my fic on alert and fave, Mindboggling I know but it makes me warm inside. Love ya all.

Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all I'm back, back again, crizzy back, tell a friend (man I love that song). Anywho I just want to give a special shout out to those absolutely rocking people that review my poor little fic, I love you all (seriously feel the love if you can't, your not sitting close enough) I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter cause I gots another one for yas.**

**Special thanks to: freaky baby XxkashixX, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, Paron, infallibleangel and last but never least fire-head for the time you put into reviewing. **

**Warning: right guys this is a Yaoi fic. What's that? If you're asking at this point I feel sorry for your teachers. (sweatdrop)**

**Disclaimer: Nope not going to say it, nope, no way… it's not mine. (sniff, sniff)**

**Here we go**

--

Chapter twelve

Christmas morning had gone by in a rush, having been justly cautious to two boys had not slept in the same room and though they had both missed the comforting presence of the other's warm body, they were glad that they had taken the precaution when first light bought an overly excited Tohru crashing into their rooms, for once forgetting to knock first. She had rushed around chattering happily, until even a sleep shrouded Yuki, who could no longer ignore her, was up.

They had proceeded down the stairs and into the heavily decorated living room to gather around the tree to exchange gifts, and after a lot of hasty unwrapping, laughing, thanking and hugging, which than resulted in various puffs of coloured smoke, they ate a light lunch as they were all 'invited' to the main house for Christmas dinner including Tohru.

--

"Hey thanks rat" Kyou commented as he wound his new hand wrap around his fist experimentally while leaning against the door of Yuki's room " I've been needing a new set for awhile now, how ya know?"

" I have eyes" the smaller of the two replied sarcastically, without looking up from were he was changing from his bed clothes, " and a nose for that matter, those things have been rotting away for months, you know they might last longer if you washed them" he smirked, eyes flashing in humour as he started to buttoned up his pale blue formal shirt that he would be wearing to dinner.

"Hey I washed them" Kyou frowned "occasionally" his unwound the wraps setting them on the desk and made his way over to the accusing teen, his hands moving to take the front of the boy's shit from him to do up the rest of the buttons, he had already changed. As he reached Yuki's collarbone, his hands moved to rest on the boy's shoulders. "You haven't even thanked me for _your_ present yet" the cat reminded his voice soft as he placed his chin on top of the sorter boy's head, their bodies undeniably close. "Didn't you like it" his breath causing sliver, satin strands of hair to waver under each words.

"For course, I loved it" Yuki breathed, looking over to where a set of gardening tools sat in the corner of the room, his lips curled at one corner at the uncertainty in the other boys voice. The smile spread to the rest of his mouth and his dusty lasses lowered as he revelled in the nearness of the redhead. How was it that the same boy that could get him so frustrated before could now get him to completely relax with just the sound of his voice, though god knows he needed it, he hated going to the main house at any time but add it to the worries of discovery of both their relationship and their knowledge of the cruse as well as the fact that Tohru would be there, it was a disaster in the making.

"Humm… I'm glad." the red head hummed, letting his hand run down the length of Yuki's shirt clad arms "Can I have a _real_ thank you now?" Yuki looked up to see the tanned teen wiggle his eyebrows suggestively; he rolled his eyes but kissed him anyhow, bringing his slender but strong arms up to wrap themselves around Kyou firm neck.

The kiss was slow but intense, so much so that Yuki felt that Kyou would suck his very soul form his body as the other boy slipped his tongue over his full lips and dip it into his mouth causing him to sigh in abandon, wishing at moment that he could just let go and offer up all that he was to the other teen, but that was just silly wasn't it?

Pulling away to catch his breath, Yuki looked up to meet the boys unwavering garnet gaze and sucked in a breath, his own eyes widening at the recognition of something swirling deep within those crimson orbs, something that he could almost name but with a blink the moment was gone. The sliver hair youth realised how close they still were and moved to step away. As he did a ruff but gentle hand grabbed his, "You ok?" Kyou questioned his voice still somewhat gruff from the kiss.

"Yes, only that I…" he looked down at the floor between their feet "Only that I wish we didn't have to go." Yuki sighed, letting his never failing mask of clam fall and his guard drop.

"I know." Kyou said understanding without further explanation "But it won't be for long, and I'll be there the whole time." Kyou comforted, knowing that the rat was uneasy in Akito's presence. Kyou knew that Akito had done something to the rat as a child, he had tortured them all in different ways and it made Kyou's hackles rise to think of a little Yuki shaking with fear. "Come on lets go."

--

Yuki looked up at the large ominous doors that bared their way into the main house, what awaited them behind those doors? There was only one way to find out, and as Yuki made his way obediently if slightly behind the others, along the front path. He tired to smother the feeling of dread that settled into his stomach. The lean youth wished that he could turn around and leave, to not enter the house, openly apposing Akito by not doing what was expected of him for once in his life. He sighed 'who am I kidding I don't have the nerve' he looked up and put a smile on his face, albeit a weak one as Kyou came to walk in step beside him. 'If only we could figure out how to break the curse.' the rat thought dejectedly needing his somewhat sore head with a pale hand 'If only we had more information more resources…' he hand fell quickly from his face as an idea popped into his head. Yuki grabbed Kyou's tanned arm firmly to get his attention, pulling him down slightly so as he could whisper in the boys ear without attracting attention from the other two, who walked on oblivious in front of them " Kyou, you found the book here right?" Yuki's deep violet eyes were intense is he watch for the taller teens response.

"Yeah… why?" the red head inquired, wondering what had gotten into the smaller teen.

"Whereabouts? It's just that…Well, maybe we could find something else, that'll help us break the cruse" Yuki explained, once again starting to walk towards the house but now at a slower pace.

Kyou's eyes widen slightly as he fallowed the rat, "Nah-uh there's _no_ way we're sneaking around the main house with everyone there" he whisper back harshly.

"What are you talking about, that's the perfect time to sneak around, when their all distracted with the party." Yuki reproached "Anyway I never said you were coming." the boy stated airily inspecting his sort fingernails.

Kyou's head whipped around to stare at the boy incredulously "WHAT there is no way, I'm letting you creep around this house by yourself!" he declared voice cracking in his effort to keep it relatively low.

"Fine, that settled then we do it together." the sliver haired boy smiled happily now that he was doing something on his own terms and not just because he was told to.

"Good…" Kyou confirmed strongly, then looked slightly confused "Wait …what? But there was no time to answer as a figure stepped out in front of them blocking path through the door.

"Ahh Yuki, this is where you got to?" Akito's cool voice seemed to hum "Strange company you're keeping these days." he said with a sneer in Kyou's direction. He lend against the door post, he was dress as usual in a lose kimono, this one a deep blue that could be mistaken for black, making his skin seem even paler than usual. His deep eyes which often appeared dull and disinterested now gleamed with the malicious spark he stepped forward till he stood directly before the smaller of his two guests a smile twitched about his lips at the panicked look that played over the boy's beautiful features, he glance flittingly at Kyou once more before disregarding him altogether and wrapping one sickly arm around the rats shoulders and pulling the unwilling boy to his side and proceeded to walk into the house, leaving the Kyou to follow behind, his teeth clenched.

Akito lead Yuki with an arm around his waist into the dinning hall his eyes fallowed as the two in front made their way towards the table covered in an assortment of festive food. The cat's eyes narrowed as he watched the sliver haired boy being forced unwilling into a chair next to Akito's at the head of the table.

Kyou's eyes narrowed as he watched the head of the family bend over too whisper in the pale boys ear. The redhead gritted his teeth, his fist clenching the edge of the finely polished table as he saw Yuki shoulders go tense, Akito having apparently gotten the desired effect smirked evilly and turned his attention to the quite rooster on his other side.

"Hey Kyou-kun!" Momiji called cheerfully, interrupting Kyou's thoughts. Looking up he saw the perpetually happy bunny Sohma skipping over, fallowed at a more dignified peace by Hatsuharu, Kyou stole one last glance over at his ex-rival before turning to face the two younger Sohma.

"Yo." greeted Haru.

Kyou only grunted in response unable to take his mind of the two across the room. This was going to be one long meal.

--

After dinner the entire Sohma family sat chatting softly at the table drinking tea. Kyou found that he hadn't had much of an appetite and instead had spent his time observing the sombre, sliver haired boy at the opposite end of the extremely long and over-crowded table, trying in vain to catch his eye but Yuki stubbornly kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him, occasional flinching when Akito would speak to him.

As people started to move away from the table over to comfortable seats placed against the walls or to stand in little groups around the well lit room to catch up and carry out hushed conversations, Kyou found himself standing by Tohru as she with Kisa clinging to her skirt chatted happily with Momiji about the presents that they had received that morning.

'Hun, to think I've been waiting for so long to get invited to one of these house parties and now I can't help wish that I was anywhere but here, me and Yuki both!' Kyou thought restlessly.

It was then that the cat Sohma realised that the happy, if somewhat annoying conversation around him had stop, to be replaced by an uneasy silence, wondering what the cause was Kyou look up just in time to see Hatori lead Akito fallowed immediately by Kureno passed their group, through the door and out of the room.

Kyou's head shot around to the still crowded table searching, his eyes locked with a pair of violet orbs and for a moment Kyou was enthralled by the intensity in them. Shaking his head slightly to release the spell the redhead watched as Yuki looked at him pointedly and then made his way out a different door at the side of the room.

'Well that couldn't be clearer.' the cat thought, his feet already moving to fallow. Then he seems to think the better of it and turned to the group of youths beside him and excused himself saying that he was going to the bathroom. Quite pleased with his deceptive technique he made his way with forced casualness to the same door that Yuki and walked through, he never noticed Haru thoughtful gaze.

Once out the door Kyou picked up his pace and hurried around the corner, only to be pulled swiftly through a closet door, it close behind him leaving him and whoever pulled him in shrouded in darkness. " Yuki?" Kyou questioned his voice unsure.

"No it Akito, cause he always spends his day in the closet waiting for you, of course it's me, baka." Yuki answered sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't think it was Akito… " Kyou muttered defensively.

"Look it doesn't matter, do you remember which room the book was in or should we split up and search?" the sliver haired boy asked, moving closer and keeping his voice low.

"No I'll recognise it, its near the main receiving room, so if you can get us there…" he didn't want to mention the fact that he by no means wanted to be walking around the main house by himself especially when he didn't know where exactly where Akito was going to be. The thought made him shudder.

" Right the lets go." Yuki reached out to find the door in the dark but was pulled back and pushed gently against the wall of the closet, he felt Kyou's warm breath tickle his face before he heard the cat whisper.

"He didn't say anything ta upset ya did he?" the taller boy enquired, Yuki felt a steady hand slide up his arm.

"I'm not a girl you know!" was Yuki indigent replay.

"I think in know that better than anyone don't you?" Yuki could imagine the smirk on the cats face through the darkness. Then he felt Kyou's body press against his own; there was now a hand on each of his shoulders. Yuki released a sigh and for a moment let his cheek rest against the other boy solid chest in an impromptu hug.

"I'm fine." he reassured, and taking this chance he leaned his head back and locating his target in the dark he lightly kissed the soft warm lips before him. "Thank you" he added when he let go.

--

"I thought you said that you recognise it when you saw it!" Yuki said frustrated, they had been in this part of the house for the last ten minutes and the still hadn't found the room in which Kyou had found the book, and they had blearily missed getting caught three times.

"Well maybe I would if they DIDN'T ALL LOOK THE SAME!!" Kyou ground out, opening yet another door. "Wait, hold on this is it." The redhead exclaimed quietly and walked into the room trailed by a relieved Yuki.

"Right, what are we looking for exactly?" Kyou asked, scanning the shelves in front of them.

"Anything to do with the text or the curse and ideally something that can help us translate the book at home." the rat murmured already lost in the task at hand.

They had been searching for about five minutes Yuki came across a quite large dusty brown book entitled 'out-going expenses' the pages cracked with age as the pale youth opened it using the back of his hand to covering his mouth, warding of the dust.

The rats eyes widened as he took in the pages in front of him, the left hand page was covered in the old text that had become so familiar to him in the pass few days but it was the right page that had so excited the boy for there in neat script was the translation, explaining about items and their cost.

Eyes still on the book, Yuki reached out to Kyou pulling at the boy's shirt, interrupting his own search for something of use. When the tanned teen turned to Yuki and saw that the boy was hungrily reading the book before him, he stepped behind him to see what his lover had discovered, his own garnet orbs widening just as Yuki had at the sight that met them.

"This is it, this is what we've been looking for." Yuki confirmed looking over his shoulder to grin at Kyou. "We need to get it home".

Without another word the two boys had left the room and were making their way back the way they had come. They were nearly half way there where they heard voices up ahead, one of which was unmistakable Akito's.

Before he knew what was happening Kyou felt himself being pushed through a door for the second time that day, this time it was into empty parlour. As he felt the heavy book being pressed into his hands he looked up in confusion to meet Yuki anxious eyes "whatever you do don't let anyone catch you with that" the small youth whispered hurriedly and before Kyou could say a word, Yuki had disappeared back out the door.

Nothing else he could do, Kyou pressed his ear up against the door trying to make out the muffled conversation, he could hear Akito's loud drawl and then what he presumed was Yuki meek reply. The voices faded as the owners moved further down the corridor.

Kyou stood there a moment surprise by Yuki's act of bravery, though he knew he shouldn't be for Yuki was anything but a coward but even still this was Akito and Kyou knew how much the other boy feared him as they all did but Yuki more so for though Yuki hadn't mentioned anything the cat knew that something had happened between the two and moreover Yuki still hadn't fully recovered.

"Well then, I'd better be getting this book back ta the house." The redhead said to himself with a nod and pressed his ear to the door checking that the coast was clear before he opened it and made his way through the house.

--

Kyou opened the front door of Shigure house for the third time they still hadn't come back yet, the redhead had arrived at the house about ten minutes ago and had headed straight up the stairs to hide the new book with the first one in Yuki's room and with that done he had nothing to do but wait for Yuki and the others to get home from the main house.

He peace back and forth by the front door like a guard dog for a few minutes then as a way of distracting himself, he headed for the kitchen and more specifically the fridge. His appetite that had disappeared during the meal earlier was suddenly making itself known. He had just pulled the fridge door open when he heard keys in the front door; he made his way to the hall.

"Oh Kyou-kun here you are, we were worried about you two." Tohru smile seemingly relieved, as she and Shigure took off their coats "weren't you feeling well?" she asked.

"Yeah my stomach…" Kyou stopped short when he realised what she had said "you two? What do you mean, Yuki's not with you?" garnet eyes took in Tohru's confused face as she shook her head.

"I thought he had come home with you Kyou-kun, you have been hanging out a lot more these days and..." Tohru replied. But he never heard he was to busy grabbing his coat off the hook and rushing out the door without a second glance for the two left in the hall.

"Oh dear, what could've gotten into him." Shigure hummed "well it gives me more time alone with such a beautiful young women." he smiled as Tohru giggled and shut the door.

'Where the Hell is he, stupid rat if anything's happened to you I'll kill you myself.' Kyou mentally berated as he made his way running back to the main house.

Once the there and incredibly out of breath he way around to Hatori wing planning on using the door their but on the way he chanced a glance through a passing window only to see Yuki sat curled up on the floor in the corner of the room looking the worse for wear.

Kyou's heart give a leap and without another thought the cat was jumping through the window to make his way across the room to the trembling boy. As Kyou lay well tanned hand on the boy's quivering shoulder Yuki filched and looked up panic, shining in his eyes. The paler than usually teen visibly relaxed when he recognised Kyou. He collapsed into the taller youths arms breathing erratically.

"'s alright I got ya, yer alright." Kyou still shocked at the state of the rat cooed as he rubbed the boys back in what he hoped was a soothing manor.

As soon as he felt he was able to Kyou carefully stood supporting Yuki with an arm around his back. He looked from the door to the window and back to Yuki who had stopped shaking now "Do ya think you could make it out the window." He asked the sliver haired teen.

"Yes, I'm-I'm ok now." Yuki sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. He made his way if a little wobbly over to the window. Kyou claimed out first helping the recovering teen out after. Heading across the grounds Kyou watched Yuki out the side of his eye noting the stiff walk, highly held head and the determined look in the boy's eyes. He was the proud prince once more.

The walk home was silent, Kyou wanting to know what had happen but not knowing how to ask and Yuki deep in his own thoughts. When they reached Shigure's house Yuki opened the front door and walked straight in leaving the cat Sohma to fallow. As Yuki headed for the stairs Kyou walked into the living room to see Tohru move her hand quickly from Shigure's as she turned to stare at him with a blush in her cheeks. Kyou eyebrows farrowed slightly but all he said was "we're back, I'm making tea do ya want any?" after a quick refusal (and somewhat flustered on Tohru's part) from both. Kyou left them to head to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

When the tea was made Kyou brought it up to Yuki, opening the boy's door he found the smaller boy already sitting with both books open on the floor before him. At the boys glance Kyou smiled a little nervously and came into the room shutting the door behind him. He set the tray on the floor beside the books and looked up at Yuki. "Thought you might like some tea" Kyou asked not able to think of anything else to say.

"Thank you." Yuki replayed pouring two cups and bringing his own to his soft lips to blow on it before drinking, his eyes returned to the pages of the books.

Kyou just watched the violet eyed boy, worried about how he had found him and the quick change in his behaviour, not able to stand it any longer he opened his mouth "Look Yuki what happ-"

"This tea is very good, not that I was expecting you to burn it Ha, I guess it just me who would do something like that, Ha ha" Yuki rambled his laugh sounding forced to Kyou's ears.

'What the-' the redhead thought, but out loud he said "But I like it at your not prefect at everything, makes ma feel as tough I have a chance." he laughed.

"A chance to what, finally beat me?" Yuki frowned, taking another sip of his tea.

It was silent for a moment till Kyou said quietly "No, to deserve you." he give the other teen a lopsided smile.

Yuki blushed and looked down as he cradled the steaming cup in his hands.

"Yuki I-" he was saying as he reached a hand out to Yuki.

The smaller boy feeling the hand on his back jump, spilling the hot tea all over hands and chest.

"What! Yuki are you alright?" Kyou asked concerned swiftly moving closer to the other teen. But Yuki only held up his quickly reddening hands to stop him coming any closer. In a quick change of tactics Kyou rushed out of the room and when he came back moments later it was with a wet cloth. Yuki was pulling his now soaked shirt off; he looked up to see what Kyou was offering him. He took the wet towel with a pained smile and pressed it two his chest. Kyou moved slowly to place his somewhat larger hand over Yuki's slightly throbbing one, to smooth the cool material over the scalded skin.

"What happened Yuki, tell me?" Kyou enquired, his garnet eyes never leaving the rat's face. He sat facing the boy and had taken over the administration of the damp cloth while Yuki seeming resigned to the fact propped himself up against his bed his breathing slowing as he claimed down.

When he was met with silence Kyou tried again "He didn't find out about us, or us knowing about the curse or anything."

"No, no it was just the usual mind manipulation tricks he loves so much." Yuki said bitterly and let out another sigh, "I don't know why I let it get to me and I hate myself of letting it, it makes me feel like I am all those things he calls me; weak, useless, unwanted. I mean even my own brother abandoned me. I've tried so hard to prove him wrong, it's the main reason why I work so hard at school, to show that I can do things right: that with the perfect behaviour and attitude, that people would like me and want to be around me Ha." Yuki glanced up at Kyou for a moment as he felt the boy's hand stop moving. "Well now I've become so reliant on this 'perfect prince' facade that I feel I can't let my guard down and if I do I feel guilty and weak. And and, I'm just sooo tired of having to be strong all the time. I just want sometimes to be myself, not to be railed upon… not to be used." The rat Sohma finished, his eyes over bright with unshed tears.

Kyou had never seen Yuki look so lost, so not in control of his emotions, it _was_ a bit unnerving but then he reasoned how was he meant be in control of his emotions if he never dealt with them and only pushed them to the side. Not sure if it would help or not Kyou pulled the half dressed teen into his arms and held him gently as to not hurt the boy still sensitive skin and whispered fervently in his ear " You don't have to be anybody but yourself with me, because I know who you are, I know you! So why don't you rely on me!"

And for the first time in a long time Yuki let himself cry and Kyou was there to hold him and be strong for him though it all.

--

**Awww so cheesy (anyone for cheddar) I hope that it wasn't to OTT but it needed to be done, for the characters development as well as the story's. I personally don't cheesy moments but found it extremely hard to get a good balance without crossing the line.--'**

**Also I would just like to show my respect of all those angst writers out there how do you do it honestly, it must be a gift one that I don't have. (I salute you.)**

**If anyone has any tips on how to avoid a cheesy moment or how I might improve my angst please, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Only one or maybe two chapters left!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all I'm back with another chap of this little fic, I just turned 20 on the 1****st**** of dec so been quite busy this . Anywho I just want to give a special shout out to those absolutely rocking people that reviewed my poor little fic and those who put it and me on alert, I love you all.^_^**

**Special thanks to:**

**-Anita Strickland**

**-May Wong**

**-VivN-ChildishGrin**

**-SkrShadows**

**-Sy100**

**-Dracosqueen180**

**-greenangelabove**

**and last but never ever lest kasaki kihoya, 6 reviews man thank you, this chaps for you!**

**Warning: right guys this is a Yaoi fic. What's that? If you're asking at this point I feel sorry for your teachers. . **

**Disclaimer: Nope not going to say it, nope, no way… it's not mine. **

**Here we go**

---

Chapter Thirteen

" So you see, you just carry the three and then divide it by the model value" Yuki explained patiently to the girl who kneeled on the opposite side of the table. Sudden understanding washed over Tohru's face as she looked down at her notes.

"Oh yes, thank you Yuki-kun." she smiled at him before picking up her pencil again and resuming her work "I would never be able to get through all this!" she indicated the small pile of books on the table beside her, without looking up from her page, "without your help."

The three teens had spent the day sitting in Yuki's room doing the schoolwork that they had been assigned over the holidays. Kyou rolled his eyes at Yuki as he lazily chewed his pencil; he was in no mood to pretend to do schoolwork. Yuki just met his stare and shrugged his shoulders gently, as if to say 'well, it can't be helped' and turned back to his own page.

That morning at breakfast, Tohru had happily inquired what the boys where planning to do that day. The two had looked at each other unsure what to say, 'well we intended to spend a long morning making out, in-between translating an ancient family text, from a book stolen from Akito, for a way to break the family curse?'…. maybe not.

Finally Yuki rattled out their usual excuse for spending time together "homework?" he said looking at Kyou for support. The cat looked at him confused for a moment before the light switched on and he turned quickly to Tohru and Shigure, swallowing his mouthful and nodded.

"Yep, hitting the books!" the redhead said confirmed.

"Really, you must be nearly finished by now, I've barely started" Tohru frowned, then suddenly her eyes lit up "W-would you mind if I joined you?" she asked hopefully.

And now here they where (if not intentionally) doing homework. As they worked Yuki tried patiently to keep his frustration from showing 'we don't have time for this' he thought restlessly 'new years day is tomorrow and we have yet to even finish the translation!'. He thought frantically, as he roamed back over his memories of the last two days.

They had made good progress on the translation of the text with the help of the new book they had stolen. So far they had managed to decipher, that in order to break the curse 'The unworthy one' must meet three essential conditions before the New Year has dawned on his eighteenth year, the first being to earn the respect and acceptance of the Zodiac chosen. The second as close as Yuki could determine was to face the monster within. It was when they had come to the third condition that the problems arose, for it read _'and so the prophecy will be fulfilled and the curse broken upon the completion of the third and most essential condition, for it is fated that the unworthy one must …'_ and that was as far as they had gotten, due to particularly hard passage, that Yuki had yet to make sense of.

A firm tanned hand on his thigh snapped Yuki back from his ponderings. He met Kyou's darkly shinning eyes and visibly gulped as he felt his previously asleep cock give a jump, from the cats gaze alone. 'This can't he good' he thought even as he felt that teasing hand move slowly towards his growing arousal, stopping to massage his inner thigh every so often. Yuki shut his eyes tight to guard against moaning, he felt Kyou sift slightly closer as he brought his hand to cup the rats erection through the material of his pants.

Yuki eyes sprang open at the contact, only just remembering the quite girl sitting across from them, absorbed in her work, a slight frown of confusion on her face. Yuki turned to glare at the red head beside him who was also keeping and eye on Tohru, noticing the heated stare, Kyou's eyes flicked to the smaller boy's and Yuki saw a gleam of raw lust within and as well as a dare. He watched with drawing horror as the cat Sohma slowly lifted his unoccupied hand, as to not gain the attention of the girl across of them and pressed one long finger to his lips, while firmly gripping at Yuki's crotch adding enticing pressure.

The sliver haired boy's lips trembled as he fought the urge to close his eyes again, what was that damn rat thinking, Tohru was right there no more than two feet away. There was no way they could do what the stupid cat had planed, with that in mind Yuki lowered his own hand over Kyou's in an attempt to remove it, though no matter how he tried the torturous hand wouldn't budge, and even gained in speed.

In the end it was the feeling of the hand beneath his own working to bring him pleasure, that was Yuki's undoing and at some point the movements of his own hands went from stopping to encouraging the other boy along, as the faltering boy used all his strength not to cry out and to keep his hazy gaze on the oblivious girl across the table.

The hand and the rhythm speeded up and the delicious fiction was too much for the softly panting boy. He was nearly at his limit, the warmth flooding straight to his straining hard on-

"OH MY GOD!" Tohru exclaimed, bouncing to her feet, with a look of shock on her face.

At the sound of the girl's voice, both boys had jumped away for each other, complete mortification on their faces.

"Why didn't you TELL me…" Tohru gasped, as she hurried to pick up her books.

"I…we-" Kyou tried to explain, only to be cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me, that was the time, it's nearly dinner and I haven't even started to prepare anything!" the girl stressed, as she rushed out of the room.

Both boys deflated, as the girls words registered, they hadn't been found out, Kyou sighed in relief and looked over to where Yuki was sitting breathing haggardly, to all the world looking as if he had almost had a heart attack. He looked up and met the red head eyes when he heard the taller boy chuckling, "That was NOT funny!" he stated indignantly.

"Oh come on! Yuki-chan, it was a little funny…I mean the look on your face!" Kyou grinned as he retched out to touch the pink blush on Yuki's cheek.

"My face? I wasn't the one who jumped ten feet and don't call me chan" Yuki huffed.

"Hmmm but you are, you're my little Yuki-chan" Kyou smirked and leaned forward for a kiss "ow" the cat glared at the boy who just bonked him on the head. "What was that for!?"

"Well lets just say that was for your little stunt earlier" said Yuki hauntingly, as he moved to stand slowly careful, of his still hard cock.

"Oh well" Kyou grinned, rubbing his head as he too stood and walked over to the irritated rat "I'm sorry, here let me make it up to you" Kyou suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Lord! You're incorrigible" Yuki sighed exasperated, trying with all his might to keep a hold on to the smile that was treating to break out over his face, 'why can't I stay angry with this idiot anymore' he wondered. "Is THAT all you think about" he said instead, trying to sound angry.

"Yes" the cat answered simply nodding his head, as he raped his arms around the smaller boy from behind and tucked his head into the boys neck breathing him in deeply.' ah I'll never get enough of this' he thought happily, "humm."

Yuki relaxed and turned within the warm, strong arms holding him, till he came face-to-face with his favourite rival. Their foreheads resting against one another and their eyes shut; they let their hands roam and just melted in the feeling for searching hands and warm breath.

Violet eyes spring open as rough but gentle hands met his neglected erection. Yuki pulled his hand back form their explorations under Kyou's shirt and gripped the taller boys shoulders to steady himself as his breathing grew heavy.

"K-kyou ah… nuh" the sliver haired teen panted, his fingers turning white in their grip, leaving small crescent shaped mark in the tanned skin. " Ah yes."

Hearing the other panted moans was too much for the cat to bear and he pushed the pale youth under his hands onto the bed, claiming on after so that he was on top with the other teen spread out wantonly beneath him. ' Oh shit, how did I get this lucky' the cat wondered, as he pushed the rats T-shit up to reveal the alabaster skin at was only marred by marks of previous love bites and hickies, his marks. The cat groaned and pulled the obstructive T-shirt completely off, his lips dipping to meet that beautiful skin, his hands worked lower to fondle the gasping boy's sack, rolling it in his hands.

"Uh K-kyou hurry, I want you… inside" Yuki said breathlessly for once not caring how needy he sounded, as his hands slid off the toned back pulling the boy's jumper and undershirt over his head and slipped his fingers into the riot of red that was Kyou's hair.

Hearing Yuki's needy plea Kyou smirked and continued to slowly make his way down the quivering torso under him, stopping to kiss and lick the boy's more sensitive spots and taking pleasure in the reactions he received. His right hand still needing the others sack, he moved his left hand up roughly pinch a pert dusty pink nipple, eliciting a breathy gasp from the normally dignified 'prince.' Rubbing the now red nipple to ease the pain, he scrapped his teeth over a jutting hipbone before sucking on it hard, leaving a bruise that was sure to last a week at least.

Kyou traced his tongue farther down and seeing the boy's stiff cock twitching, decided to put his once enemy out of his misery. With his right hand he griped the base of the smaller boys hard on, pulling the skin downward exposing the slit which he blew on softly, making the boy above gasp and whine. Using his other hand to press against the boy's thin chest to hold him down, he slowly trailed his tongue across the slit where pre-come was starting to build.

Feeling Kyou teasing him, Yuki's chest swelled, he could feel he beating heart pulsing in his cock. He could never keep control over himself when they where like this, it was as if his body didn't belong to him anymore but to Kyou instead 'what would he do if he knew what power he had over me…" Yuki's thoughts were halted as he felt Kyou mouth close around his head sucking strongly, while still flicking across the exposed slit.

Suddenly he was distracted by a finger bushing against his lip, still dazed, Yuki was confused as to what to do till a somewhat gruff voice said "suck it" realising he still hadn't done anything Yuki took the long digit into his warm wet mouth and ran his tongue along and around working to get it as wet as possible, soon another finger was added and sucked both with an undignified vigour, the fingers pulled out slightly before pushing back in pumping his mouth like the would his other hole, thinking this Yuki cheeks which were flushed from exertion turned red.

Kyou give another hard suck along Yuki leaking shaft then pulled away to watch as the other boy sucked his figures for all he was worth, Kyou felt himself become rock hard under Yuki caresses.

Reluctantly Kyou removed the well coated fingers from the hot mouth, and traced them down the teens heaving chest and stomach passed his arousal " Yuki here's already twitching, you must really want it!" Kyou smirked using one finger to tease the puckering entrance.

"S-shut up… baka" Yuki cringed " don't, don't look!"

"But your such a petty colour here!" Kyou eyes darken with lust and he slowly pushed in a second finger, working the tight ring lose. "Look, your sucking my fingers right in!" Yuki whimper in pleasure and Kyou groaned deep in his throat as he felt Yuki tight muscle coil around the digits. He lower his head to take Yuki's trembling arousal into his mouth once more, circling the tip of his tongue around the head before taking it deep into his throat and swallowing hard, still pumping the boy's pale ass with his long fingers.

" K-kyou …I want you… inside… I'm going to come!" the thriving boy cried, as he bucked his hips into the warmth above.

" A-alright I'm going in!" Kyou grunted, as he pulled his erection from his pants and licking his palm he coated his hot shaft before leading it to his 'rival' twitching hole. He hissed and the head of his penis broached the tight ring of Yuki entrance. " Yuki you're sucking me in…s-so tight!"

"More… push it in…m-more" Yuki stammered, feeling the other boy's hot rod fill him up, he tossed his head back and gave into the beautiful, painful pressure that was consuming him from the inside-out. He dimly noticed when Kyou lifted his slim legs so that they rested over the over boy's shoulders and felt as they sifted into another position. And suddenly he was looking into the other's blazing garnet eyes shining with something that he could not quite name.

Kyou started to slowly thrust in and out, rocking his hips into that intense heat and as much as he felt the urge he could not bring himself to tear his eyes from the pair of violet orbs that gazed back at him. As he looked into those depths he realised wth a shock that he was completely and irrevocably in love with the boy beneath him and he felt different in himself as this knowledge settled in to become part of him a part of who he was. Something sifted and he felt himself hit Yuki sweet spot, the rat open his mouth in a soundless cry reached up to cover Kyou mouth with his own, this kiss was shaky and weak but there was something in it that caused Kyou to snap out his inner discoveries.

He grab Yuki round the back of the head and kiss him hard, the sudden move causing one for the pale boy's legs to drop from its position on his shoulder, their tongue met in a fanatic battle, so much raw emotion in one kiss and then Kyou hips were moving again and he was plugging deep inside the other the head resting against one another again in their efforts to reach their peak. Hot breath pour over Yuki clammy face cooling it, making him shiver as, he felt the on familiar blessed heat pool in stomach "Yes, Ah …Harder, harder! HARDER!" Yuki came, exploding over their chests.

Kyou gave a few more deep thrusts before coming deep inside Yuki, and collapsing on to the boy beneath him exhausted, "Mmmum that was nice" he commented getting his breathe back.

"Nice?" Yuki huffed at the understatement, shafting till Kyou's now soft member slide out of him.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" Kyou joked shafting himself till he lay at Yuki's side on his elbow, smiling down at the other boy. He stoked his hand over the boy's small chest still damp with sweat and other liquids? He slid his finger over the come and lifted his fingers for the other teen to see. "Well I'd say you did, I've never seen you come this much!" Kyou admitted his eyes dancing with mischief, as he slipped a finger into his mouth.

"Idiot" Yuki said annoyed and not a bit embarrassed, elbowing the other out of his way, as he moved to stand winching only slightly. He grab a robe that had been thrown indifferently over the back of the chair, ' really should tidy my room" he thought vaguely, as he started to hunt his messy room for shower bag.

" I know were it is!" Yuki looked back to see, Kyou inspecting his fingernails ideally, "I could tell you… for a price!" the red met his eyes, a challenge in his deep red orbs.

"Fu, very well what do you want?" Yuki relented, a bit miffed.

"humm… just a kiss" Kyou confessed innocently and sat up on the bed, slinging his legs over the side.

"Well, ok" Yuki agreed dubiously, "But just a kiss!" He walked over to the other boy and came to a rest between his toned legs. Closing his eyes, he bent his head, waiting.

Soft lips met his, bushing against him so lightly he could imagine that they whispered the feelings they conveyed. His lips slowly parted and the sliver haired boy quivered as a warm tongue glided over his pale lips and then passed them so gently it begged of pressure, letting out a low helpless moan, Yuki slung his arms around the sitting boys shoulders and applied that pressure he sought, their tongues built a scorching rhythm, as they melted against one another, their embrace so tight bones creaked but they didn't care, they were lost in the kiss and in each other. Yuki only realise that he was strattling the tanned boy when he felt his not so subtle hard on rubbing against him, through his robe.

He pulled away, slightly dazed. " Well there's your kiss" he said pointedly, claiming off the other boy.

"Yes and well worth it too" Kyou gained "right…so what we lookin' for?" the cat said graining.

"What do you mean what are we looking for, you said…" Yuki turned to see the other boy trying to stifle a laugh " you little…you said you knew where my shower bag was!" he raged, picking up and throwing a pillow that lying boy.

" Well maybe that kiss was too good and made me forget" he ducked another pillow coming his way.

After some searching in which Kyou helped, Yuki found the bag under some books and dirty clothes.

"Really Yuki if the girls at school could see this pigsty they wouldn't be calling you the prince" thrown more unclean clothe in the hamper.

"Hum whatever, I don't even like that stupid nickname!" the 'Prince' huffed, heading for the door. Kyou fallowed him out "where do you think your going?"

" Aren't we going to shower together, you got me all hard again with that kiss and I thought we could…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" I don't think so cat! Go sort it out yourself" Yuki said smugly with an evil grain and slammed the bathroom door in the half dress boy's face.

---

After dinner the two boys sat in Yuki's (still messy) room, with an entirely different set of books in front of them, working on the passage translating the third condition.

" What about this kanji is it in the book?" Yuki asked Kyou with out looking up from his notes.

"Um…I don't see it," said unsure. He was trying his best to help out and stop Yuki stressing, the rat was doing this for him after all and Kyou couldn't remember anyone ever caring about him as much, expect for maybe Kazuma. The red head scanned the page once again looking for the intrigued symbol; they didn't have much time left the New Years feast was tomorrow.

"Well- what about this one?" Kyou asked dubiously laying the book on the table for the other boy to see. "It…well it sort of look like that and another joined together see?" he pointed to the old style kanji on the page.

"Kyou…Kyou I think you might be right!" the rat Sohma pulled the dusty book closer for a better look, his eyes flicked back and forth between the to pages for a long moment before a brilliant smile split his face " Yes, this is it, you see here how this one is attached and brought over… oh and it's the same for the one we had to guess at a few pages back, look…" Kyou didn't really understand what the hell the other boy was going on about, but seeing him so excited over a translation made his chest somehow warm, so he just sat listening to the other chatter on.

"Wait" Kyou could hear the frown in Yuki voice even before he looked up and seen it, "That can't be right!"

"What can't be?" Kyou asked now frowning himself as he moved till he pressed up against the smaller boys body and lent over the book.

Yuki put an unsteady finger to the decaying page and traced along the ancient characters as he spoke the translation, his voice hollow, "_and so the prophecy will be fulfilled and the curse broken upon the completion of the third and most essential condition, for it is fated that the unworthy one must_" at this point Yuki glance briefly up at Kyou, before his head turn back to the book and he continued " _meet the honoured rat before the entirety of the cursed clan, and make his rival submit to him!_" his voice shook as he finished.

" Wha-? No Yuki ya musta translated it wrong or something" Kyou denied, looking up at the rat as if to persuade him using his eyes alone, that he was telling the truth. And for a slight moment it looked like it was going to work, until " I mean why would Akito bet me that I coudn't beat you if it would break the curse, I mean it doesn't make any…" the rats head snapped up at the word 'bet' a betrayed look in his eyes as he shook his in denial.

"What?" Realising what he had said Kyou tried in vain to explain to the rat, but the other boy was having none of it. "All- all those times you wanted to fight, all those times it was for a BET!" his violet eyes started to swell with tears, that dashed across his pale cheeks as he was still shaking his head as if he couldn't believe the words, even as he was saying them "A BET with Akito? Why Kyou …Akito? Anyone but him" the tears were falling freely now "I thought you…I thought we were…" his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Is that what the fuck all THIS about! Huh!… what you couldn't beat me in a fair fight so- so you SCREW me and get me to submit that way, is that it, hun? Is that what you and Akito PLANNED you BASTARD!"

" NO! You've got it all wrong, Yuki listen it wasn't like-" Kyou reached out a hand to comfort the boy now shaking with sobs of hurt and anger.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again, EVER!" the devastated teen spat, jumping away from the others hand and picked up the book as if he might throw it at the bewildered cat, he seemed to think twice however and with a sad little smile, wet from the fresh tears that sprang from now dull eyes, he said "the unworthy one, huh? …" his voice shook from barely controlled sobs "..You know I never once believed that…until right now!" and with that the rat Sohma ran away, away from the house, away from the betrayal and away from the one person, that he had ever whole-heartily trusted.

---

WOW… OK that was intense!!! What going to happen now? Well the next is the LAST CHAPTER for this fic and let me tell you everything is coming to a head!!! So review and let me know what you think!

I'm sure as you all know reviews make you write faster! ^_^

**Hope you liked this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey well here it is at last, the next and final chapter of 'in your dreams' thanks to everyone who been with me through this story, it was my first! And I have really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, especially:

Silvermane1: man thanks of the reviews three in a row…you ROCK!

**AmberGoldenEyes: **Aww thank you sooo much that was really nice of you to say.

P.S. love that you called your cat Kyo.^_^

**yaoifangirl26:** thanks that means a lot cause this is my first fic and all, and your writing ROCKS!

**Kasaki Kihoya:** hey there dude, how you keeping? Hope you like the ending. Man just want to say thanks for all the support, you really helped pull this story out, hope you know that. Oh and hell yes, Kyou Kara Maoh ROCKS! WHOOP WHOOP :D. Hey and thanks for the birthday wishes. 20 so old haha!

**firefly7340:** cheers for the review hope you like the ending!

**norway22: **that's really sweet.

**mimori101: **well here you go, hope you enjoy!

**Rika100: **the update is here at last (sweatdrop) sorry bout the wait. heehee.

**mousecat, **hey man thanks for all the reviews and the support throughout this story! I hope you like the ending.

**Myfailsafe: **Heehee your review had me laughing. Thanks and enjoy.

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: **sorry about them all dying in the end (joke) no feel safe to bet on a happy ending!

**NotSoNormal1432:** things get better a promise; let me know what you think.

**May Wong: **thank you for reviewing my story, I'm really glad that you like it.

Warning: right guys this is a Yaoi fic. What's that? If you're asking at this point I feel sorry for your teachers. .

**Disclaimer: not mine (sob)**

**---**

Chapter 14

Kyou eased the door shut yet again and let out a low sigh. He had checked Yuki's room countless times throughout the night and the fallowing day only to find it empty. The rat had not returned. The panicked redhead had soon given up and opted of a more active strategy, which was much more his style (Kyou was not a sit and wait kind of guy) searching all the places he felt at Yuki might go. But each one was as empty as the other and so dejectedly he had made his way back to Shigure's house with little more than vague hope to find the rat returned. Hoping ain't getting.

Again he replayed their last conversation over in his mind again, claiming onto the roof and flopping down on the cool tiles he breathed in the charged, darkening air, a sign a storm was on the way. The distracted youth paid it no mind as he wondered at how that last conversation had gone so wrong so fast, how he had been unable to get the words out to explain. He should've thought faster, he should have told Yuki about the bet before and now, now it was to late 'I'm such an idiot' the cat scorned, he felt lost unsure what to do.

The patter of cold rain on his face made him look up at the darkening sky, how long had he been sitting there. Realising how late it was getting, soon the family would be gathering in the main house. And suddenly as if to accompany the thunder the now rumbled threateningly through the sky a thought hit him like lighten and he wasn't lost anymore ' the cruse, it has to be broken' Kyou thought triumphantly springing up from his position on the roof ' first I'll free Yuki and the rest of us from the cruse then maybe I can find Yuki and explain to him…well first things first!' his tanned face lit with up with a smile that made his eye come alive, he had a plan, a direction. He wasn't lost anymore.

---

There was a good reason Kyou hadn't found the fugitive rat, for he had ended up in the very last place the redheaded boy would think to look, the main house, he had snuck in as the light faded form the sky, even in his state of upheaval he was careful not to run into anyone in the long empty corridors of the mansion. He navigated the passages quickly the book forgotten but still in the white fingered grip of one hand while the other pressed tightly against his chest, trying to smother the pain there. Not asthma, something darker, something far more agonising. Betrayal?

He found the room he was looking for and without bothering knock, slid the door open and looked quickly around noting the owner had not returned from dinner yet, which wasn't really surprising as Akito liked to eat dinner later in the day and didn't care who he was unconvincing by doing so.

It wasn't really a conscious decision that had lead Yuki to Haru's room, more a lack of anywhere else to go and he did trust the cow Sohma after all. But the thought of being in the house made his skin craw and his head buzz and if he sat down and thought about that for a minute he would realise the for once the buzzing was not caused by fear but by anger, pure blistering anger at Akito. And if he sat down and thought about it Yuki would be happy that Akito no longer held any fear for him, no longer had any sway over him. But Yuki wasn't interested in thinking about these things; he was trying not to think at all.

The pale youth folded himself into the corner of the room and tiring to keep his mind numb, he didn't want to think about what had just happened he was sick of getting hurt, 'it's your own fault, did you really expect it would be any different this time!' he curled closer in on himself, hand still press to his thin chest, he couldn't discern the feeling there, it was like an emptiness and yet more than that, almost a painful yarning, in he need to identify the pain he imagined it must be somewhat like someone who has had and arm or a leg removed and yet still wakes screaming to the phantom pain in a limb that no longer exist. But he wasn't missing an arm or a leg.

Distantly he noted a bubbling, that momentarily accompanied his phantom tugging, as he thought about his explanations. It wasn't until this bubbling moved up though the young Sohma's throat to bust forth from his mouth in a half chuckle half sob that Yuki realise that he was laughing (a little hysterically) with no sign of being able to stop.

It was this scene that Haru came upon as he walked into the room. Throwing a quick glance over his board shoulder to make sure no one else heard the strange deformed laugh he slid the door shut with and barely audible click hoping to startle Yuki out of making that twisted sound.

But Yuki hadn't noticed, he didn't even feel the tears running down his pale cheeks. It was only when Haru had tried to take the book from his now slack fingers that Yuki realised he was there. He stop laughing as his fingers grew firm on the book again and he looked up into Haru's concerned face and burst in to sobs instead and threw himself in to his friends arms.

Haru was in shock as he held tightly to the small body against his chest, his grip contracting of its own accord as if to keep the sliver haired teen from completely flying apart. He had never, NEVER seen the rat so wholly not in control of his emotions. Carefully as if handling something that might break apart at anytime, he hefted the other boy into his arms and lifted him over to the bed to lay him down into the clean crisp sheets. Moving to the other side of the bed he sat up against the headboard and put a gentle hand on the crying boy's, still heaving back.

It was along time till the rat cried himself to exhaustion, and Haru who had dutifully kept silent, a comforting presence, waited for the boy to settle down enough to talk. But though he was curious as to the reason for such a episode especially from the normally stone-like Yuki, (what could have happen?) he knew the questions would have to wait as he heard the rats exhausted snores.

---

Yuki's head buzzed dully, like noise muted by fog leaving him feeling disorientated as he fought of conciseness, not sure why he was doing so, only certain at he didn't want to return to reality. As he lazily sifted an arm to bock out the light of the new day, he suddenly felt he chest exposed and it was with a pain filled gasp that the empty feeling there, that Yuki remembered the happenings for the pervious day.

"Finally awake it see" Haru leant against the frame that parted the room from its on-suit, dressed in richly coloured, traditional robes as it was his year to dance at the new years feast. "Do you want to talk about it?" the bi-coloured haired boy asked not looking hopeful.

The rat Sohma seriously considered ignoring the rebel's question to instead curl back into the sheets in attempts to overly bright world. However what he did do was to look at the youth standing a little distance from him with a level yet somewhat dull gaze and say, "What I _Really_ want is a shower!"

---

After his shower the pale teen's mind felt a little clearer, though the numbness in his chest stayed in place. He walked over to the bed, not bothering to use the towel that was draped over his head to dry hair, he just let the tick cloth absorb the water from his dripping sliver strands.

" Look Yuki are we going to talk about this, you know I don't want to pry…though I can see that your walls are back up, so it would do me any good even if I tried" here Haru sighed and the frown between his eyebrows tightened. " Its late people are starting to gather downstairs for the fest, you need to get changed- humm, Did you say something?"

In a voice at was barley above a whisper but held more weight than if he had shouted it at the up of his lungs, he repeated, " I'm not going!"

"What do you _mean_ your _not_ going, you have to go!" Haru dismissed

Yuki pulled to now damp towel off his head and as it pooled in a heap at his side, the pale fingers of his other stretched out to stroke the worn cover to the book he had left there. "Haru" the smaller boy looked more to meet the other slowly widen eyes "I'm _not_ going!"

"But Yuki…Akito-" the new panic in the younger boys eyes was obvious.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT AKITO THINKS!" The violet-eyed Sohma all but shouted, still surprised at this new (if not wise) disregard when it came to the head of the family.

The now distraught Haru tired a few more time to convince his older cousin to reconsider but his pleas fell on deaf ears, Yuki paid him no attention as he sat by the window looking to onto the extensive grounds, his hands ideally playing with the cover of the book in his hands, every once-and-awhile letting the page edges run past his soft fingertips as he flicked the pages from one end to the other.

A knock on the door interrupted Haru's vain attempts to get the stubborn teen to change his mind and the boy gave up and hurried to the door, not wanting however had knocked to come in and see Yuki here. With one last look at the boy by the window opened the door to be greeted by and excited Momiji and slipped out shutting the door firmly behind him.

Yuki didn't notice.

---

Kyou arrived that the main house with Shigure and Tohru in tow. When they had asked Where Yuki was, he had derailed them with a story, about Yuki having wanted to get here early and so had left before them. Shigure's eye had narrowed in thought as it had been doing more and more often lately, when the two boys in together in his presence.

But none of that matters to Kyou as he rounded the corner into the main reception, with it's light gold walls and wide glided mirrors giving it an appearance of being much larger than it actually was. Trying to form some plan as to how he was going to meet the other two conditions, the cat reasoned out that he had already gotten Yuki to submit (if not intentionally or for that matter in the conventional since). Now he just had to somehow gain the respect of the family and get their acceptance, and face up to the monster that he was. Kyou didn't like to think about how he was going to do that.

In faintest hopes that it might be so easy he turned his thoughts inward, as he drifted though the large, well lit room. And in his head, thinking it as loud and as clearly as could, his eye squeezing shut in concentration he thought 'ok monster, it's me…Kyou. Humm yeah well, I know what you are and …I'm, ok with that?' one eye quirked open as he peeked about trying to ascertain if anything had changed, any sign that another of the conditions had been met. Though as the still squinting boy thought of these he couldn't remember feeling anything different when they met the first condition, except for the obvious, it was sex after all.

The redhead give up with a sigh, he was sure he wasn't in the right track, 'where hell is that smart ass when you need him?' he thought despairingly as he tried without much success to wreck his brain for an answer. ' Why did he have to run away before I could explain', "stupid rat!"

" I don't think _stupid_ is quite the right word" a familiar gruff voice said from behind the startled cat.

"What! Oh Haru…what do ya mean, isn't the right word?" Kyou asked confused, as he took in the sight of the robed teen, remembering that it was his year to dance.

"Oh just that idiocy has never been Yuki's problem, he's more frustrating and stubborn" the cow Shoma's mouth was set in a grim smile. "I mean, I tried everything to get him to come down-"

Kyou didn't feel his jaw go slack at the other's words and so had to struggle with it a moment before he could get the words across " what do ya mean! Yuki's _upstairs_?" the tanned youth finally managed, disbelievingly.

"Sure, came late last night…he was really messed up." The frown on younger boy's face was pain now. "Didn't talk about it at all tough" he finished with a sigh.

"HEY where you going?" but the redhead didn't answer, he was already making his way through the crowd.

---

Yuki look away from the window to his lap, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. At some point during his musing the book had opened at the page with the conditions. As he stared down at the old style kanji his vision bleared faintly till two salty tears slip from his eyes and onto the cracking parchment. As his vision cleared, violet orbs focused on the symbol that translate as 'submit.'

Now that he had time to think about it calmly Yuki realised that it wouldn't make any sense for Akito to want Yuki to submit to Kyou, so close to actually breaking the cruse! Wouldn't Akito want the opposite?

He tried to remember what Kyou had said the terms of the bet were 'something about Kyou having to beat him or best him? At the time he hadn't really been in the mood for listening clearly now he wished he had. If Akito aimed to have Kyou fight him than maybe the 'submit' in the cruse was a different kind.

His fingers traced the last sentence again, the same annoyance cropping back up as he read it. 'It still seemed to end in the middle-' and that's when he noticed it. There was no full stop.

The rat pulsed thumped in his ears as he flipped the page back and forth as he had done countless times in the last few days, however this time he was looking for something specific and not finding it. 'How odd that they would make such an error, especially with it being handwritten' Yuki knew that in the past the scribes who's job it was to copy the books were meticulous, and very proud in their work and would often start a job over, if even the smallest error was made.

It was then that Yuki become aware of the scarcely frayed corner.

With care Yuki paled back what was indeed another page which had quite clearly been deliberately glued together, as the rat worked on separating the two pages without harming the text he reasoned that Akito must have glued them to together or gotten someone else to!

His eyes widen at what he saw.

---

Kyou slowed his frantic pace somewhat; to stop himself from drawing too much attention as exited the main reception room. Hurrying along the corridors, he tried to remember where Haru's room was he hadn't even stopped to ask for directions in his hast to get to Yuki!

'I think it was just off the main set of stairs, left or right?' he tried to recall. The second floor was divided in to two wings one that housed the family members in residence and the other wing was kept private for Akito personal use.

He reached the stairwell and as he claimed the step two at a time he could tell which was which. The two wings had entirely different atmospheres, the right was dark and forbearing and the air was somewhat steal while the left was fresh and had a lived-in quality. Confidence rising, his strides became longer and he started checking rooms for any sign of the rat.

He had only got to the fourth one along, when a pair cold, strong hands gabbed him from behind, squeezing painfully on his upper arms. He was turned forcibly by these hands, which he saw belonged to Kureno (the Sohma possessed by the spirit of the rooster) to face a set of dark manic eyes, which gleamed like harden jewels. Akito's smile was feral and his voice held an insanely triumphant quality as he said, "bet's over, you lose."

---

When Kyou came around a short time later, he found himself surrounded in darkness, he wince and put his finger to a sharp pain at the back of his head as he lifted himself from the cold iron floor. He could faintly hear a muted voice, as if someone was talking a long way off. Confused and disorientated he stumbled upright and bought his hand close to his face, the darkness obscured the sight of the blood soaked his fingers. Head spinning he reached out automatically to steady himself. The hand that wasn't covered in blood closed around something thin and cold, a metal bar. Peering through the shadows at his surroundings for the first time since waking he saw that he was encased in a large cage!

The cat's breathing quickened in panic, coming in harsh pants as he remembered what had taken place before he was knocked out. His head which was still ringing started to throb and that when he noticed that the mumbled voice he had been hearing was getting clearer as if the speaker was getting closer.

He recognised Akito's crazed squeal of a laugh before he continued specking as if he was making a speech to an army to large crowed. He shuttered against the cold or the voice? He didn't know probably both. He could just start to make out words, he listened hard his body pressed against the side of the cage a hand on a ice cold bar at either side of his head.

"… and so as a family we need to honour our name and fallow the traditions that have been set down so many go those such as the dance we just witnessed. It is part of our long esteemed heritage." Akito's heady drawl became louder and seemingly more excited as his speech continued, filling the cat Sohma with a sickening dread that churned his stomach.

" And now for another of our indispensable traditions!" the head of the Sohma family announced, his confident voice held a giddy quality in it. Suddenly the cage in which he stood, lunched forward causing the bewildered boy stager and fall. The cage then started into a steady craw as if being drawn or push by something. Ahead of him a piercing light split the wall of darkness as double doors were drawn apart to make way for the steel cage at was rocking slightly as it approached them and the light beyond.

" As is the age old tradition the cat upon his 18 birthday will be imprisoned in a cage and kept within the recesses of this house." Akito's eye blazed with fanatic joy. As Kyou cage was pulled from the darkness, the kneeling boys covered his eye from the harsh light of the banquet hall. "This creature's time is up and I must fulfil my duty as head of the family and dispose of it once and for all, as is right."

Akito had made his way over to the caged teen, his white teeth grinning madly in his sickly pale face. Kyou's stomach dropped and he felt the bile rise up in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out a crowd of faces some more familiar than others but all equally horrified.

"STOP!" the shout rang clear from the back of the hall, amplified by the vaulted ceilings.

Both Akito's and Kyou's heads snapped from their previously locked gaze to look in the direction of shouter.

Yuki ripped through the crowd and threw himself passed Akito, at the cage that held the beaten Kyou captive. "Kyou, _god Kyou!_ Are you right? What happened?" the rat wailed anxiously as he gripped the shocked redhead's hand. " I'm sorry, I was so stupid…_I'm sorry_!"

Before imprisoned boy even got a chance to explain, before he even got a word for comfort out, Akito growling in rage, grabbed Yuki's shoulders flinging him from the cage. His sickly thin hand, camped around the rat's forearm, he face was livid. The head of the family pulled the stunned Yuki to him, gripping the boy's shoulders with both hands; his nails digging into the soft flesh there, causing Yuki to gasp in pain vaguely aware of Kyou shouting in the background.

"What are you doing Yuki-kun?" the young master thundered, shaking the boy in his hands hard. " Why are you apologising to that creature, what do you care for him?" and then realisation seem to hit his enraged face as it washed over with icy calm " I see… I did think that it was a bad idea to let the two for you live in the same house. But I was assured …"that this point his eye flickered out to the crowd for a moment "ah well I can see that I been mislead… so what Yuki-_kun, _do you think yourself friends with this repulsive thing now?" he pulled the cringing teen closer still till they were pressed together and whisper in the boy's pale ear "don't you know that you belong only to me."

Akito wild grin slipped as he took in the boy in his arms, cold eyes not seeing the fear there that he was accustomed to. " I will never belong to you!" the boy's even colder voice said Akito was taken aback his hands losing their ruthless grip. However the ill Sohma recovered quickly.

"Well did your _precious_ friend tell you about our bet?" The triumph in his voice could not be disguised.

" Yes I know about the bet" Yuki cold smile was smug. Part of his head was screaming at him for being so reckless, this was Akito! god knows what he could do to him and yet he couldn't make himself feel anything but anger for the person who grip was suddenly painful again.

Yuki could see the mad panic of one who's not in control enter the sick youths eyes. Just as he was sure at Akito had perceived something changed in his own violet orbs. Yuki's hard smile widened.

Akito shrieked as if burned, his eye filled with pure fury. He tossed Yuki toward an engraved pillar that framed the doors though which the cage had been pulled and Yuki briefly heard a familiar warm voice yell his name before a blinding white pain sliced up his back, he slumped to the floor, fighting to keep conscious.

Kyou struggled against the bars that held him captive " Yuki, Yuki are you alright?" he called again the other boy was fighting to right himself, but from within his cage Kyou could see that it wasn't going to do any good. Akito was already making his way towards the rat again a malicious glint in his eyes. In vain the imprisoned cat wrestle with at steel bars, his white knuckled, death grip not so much as marking the bars within his grasp. The redhead growled in frustration.

His gaze flickered out into the crowd horror-struck faces ' why the hells aren't they doin' anything?' he screamed mentally, the feeling of helplessness washing over him. As if drawn by a magnet, his eyes slid back the scene that had so captured the entire Sohma family's attention.

Akito had wrenched Yuki up by shirtfront the soft martial ripping audibly in the hushed strangled, almost silence. The only other sounds, coming form the struggles in the front of the hall (both in and out of the cage.) " Put him down! Don't hurt him!" Kyou demanded from his jail.

" How sweet" Akito spat, not relinquishing his hold on the dazed rat. "What? do you think your friends?" Akito mocked. " Does he know you, know what a revolving monster you are?" the young master seethed, shaking in his anger.

Yuki had regained his senses enough to say in a harsh whisper "you're the only _monster _here… and you _know_ it!" Akito eyes shot widen in astonishment, he teeth that were bared in a fierce snarl, grated together in his fury. He turned and hurled the off-guard teen hard against the cage, his small frame smashing against the cold bars.

Now it was Kyou turn to rush to the other, he pulled Yuki's slack body against the hard metal rods of the cage, trying to assess the damage done to his lover. " Yuki, _Yuki_ open you're eyes… look at me, _damn_ it!" Kyou pleaded, stroking dark sliver stands from the boy's pale face, a dark burse blossomed across his left cheekbone, spreading fast.

"K-kyou?" dusty eyelashes flicker opened and violet orbs cleared till they focus on the boy above, Yuki smiled weakly, his fingers reaching out to caress the tanned, somewhat blooded skin of the cats face. His hand never made contact as his wrist seized in and agonising grip. And suddenly he was seeing Kyou face smashed against the side of the cage.

"Why, why him?" Akito fumed eyes uncultivated. " He's a dirty, stinky, worthless cat…a foul creature!" Akito screamed, " it doesn't have feelings, it doesn't deserve them!" he roared pulling so roughly on then rat's arm that he was in danger of dislocating it. Shall I show so you his true self, shall I show you what a revolting monster he really is… humm?" The head of the Sohma family's eyes were crazed, foam forming at the corner of his mouth. He clutched the redhead left arm, squeezing so hard the bones snapped, Kyou shrieked in pain as the insane head of family pulled off the simple black and white beaded bracelet.

"NO!" Kyou howled but it was too late. Yuki watched as the redhead groan, his lean body folding in on itself, rat thrashed about try to free himself, he could see Kyou starting to tremble, then shake violently and suddenly it was the boys true form in front of him. Long, dangerously strong limbs, sharp, treating claws and fangs. It was the body of a killer of a monster!

Behind him the rat was aware of the collective gasps from the rest of the gathered Sohma family. The creature, Kyou lashed about in his cage, and Yuki could feel rumble of his fierce growls through the floorboards. "K-kyou?" Yuki voice cracked.

The thing in the cage cracked its head around at the sound of the boy's voice; large mauve eyes stared down on him through the bars, its rough skin still heaving with its panting breath.

Yuki searched those eyes, looking for the boy he knew so well, hesitantly his small hand stretched out towards the transformed cat. As his hand reached beyond the barrier of steel rods, the animal grunted and sifted nervously as if not wanting to be touch yet not able to pull itself away, it let out frustrated grumble that was shockingly familiar to the startled rat. 'It _is_ you!' he thought, relief wash over like a thick blanket.

"Kyou" he said again this time with confidence. His hand came to rest gently on Kyou abnormally large and muscled forearm. He could feel Kyou quiver under his touch. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" The young rat inquired.

His answer came in the form of a low hum from deep within the others throat, the cat dipped his large head slowly, cautiously as if not wanting to frighten the sliver haired Sohma. He nuzzled the others fragile hand carefully in reassurance, his great eyes burning intensely, trying to convey, what even word could not express. And Yuki wondered how had not recognised the boy he knew, even in this strange body, he was right there in every movement and every look. His pigheaded, warm and somewhat clumsy, cat. His Kyou.

A soft smile had not even broken over his face when Akito, momentarily forgotten shrieked close behind them causing them to jump apart in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, can't you SEE that he's a monster!" he shock with anger, incomprehension clear in his mad eyes. "Don't see what a vile _repulsive_ creature he is, just look at him, LOOK!"

" I am!" Yuki straighten to his full height and turned to face the seething head of family. "And the only thing that is discussing is how he has been treated, caged of a curse all of us have to endure" his arm flew out to indicted the rest of the family. " No, as I said before, you're the only monster here and it is YOU who should be in that cage.

"Why you little-" Akito made a desperate grab for the defiant rat, his hand closing around the boys throat chocking him. He dark eyes gleamed and his voice ripped through the silent room.

Kyou seeing his lover in danger trashed around in his cage, slamming himself again and again against the cold hard bars. He could see Yuki struggling against Akito god like strength and failing, his attempts becoming weaker and weaker by the second and still not one of the family move to help, so strong was their fear for the insane head of the family.

Rage engulfed the transformed Sohma, his huge hands gripped the bars of his jail and with a groaning creak, he twisted the mental rods apart though they bit into the rough flesh of his palms. He roared with the effort and suddenly the bar weren't bending but shattering across the floor, but Kyou moved faster than even the pieces of flying mental. And seized Akito ripping him away from the immobile rat.

"What- get your _discussing_ claws of me, you vulgar beast" Akito bellowed throwing Kyou from him hard.

The cat barely focused his eye before the deranged young man was slamming him into the nearest wall, backhanding him with extraordinary strength across the face, Kyou managed to break the others hold to stumble to the right blood spilling from his mouth.

" Running away, you foul animal?" Akito gloated; a wild grin plastered his sickly face. "Why don't you get back in your cage and leave Yuki to me" he boasted.

Kyou warped chest heaved breathlessly. Panting his whipped the blood from his mouth a growl rumbling in his chest to building till it was a fierce snarl. And he faced the master of the Sohma Family, standing his ground, somewhere he could hear sound of shocked gasped and cries of protest as the cat took another unsteady step towards the waiting madman.

Kyou advanced slowly till he was eight feet away then feinted left and rushed him. Akito blocked easily and landed a heavy punch in the boy's gut, the boy chocked on his breath as it whooshed out of him. He flung his elbow up blindly, hitting Akito's face squarely.

Still winded he took the opportunity to send a ferocious kick at the young masters side, sending him across the floor in an undignified heap. 'At least this form has some advantages' Kyou admitted to himself flittingly.

He was snapped out of his inner musing as Akito let out a vicious howl and charge the transformed teen, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there with a brutal strength. He crashing his fist's into Kyou's beaten face repeatedly, laughing hysterically all the time. Kyou's insides shuddered at the sound. The head of the Sohma family had finality snapped, foam dripped for his madly grinning mouth. He kept pounding the cats face, his fist red with the other's blood but still the cat Sohma fought (if weakly) back never giving up.

Pain overwhelmed the redhead the blackness the was spreading in his inner vision was calling him to just give in and rest but something keep him throwing his weak futile punches. A picture of Yuki fighting it's own battle with the blackness in his mind. The cat was vaguely aware of voices nearby and yet a long way off, they were shouting in protested but he paid no attention, the image of Yuki was fading, fraying at the edges to become unclear. The blackness was winning.

---

Yuki woke to a stabbing pain that encompassed his neck, groaning as events before he passed out came back. Quickly his head wincing at the pain doing so caused. He looked over to where Akito, on top of a bloody and beaten Kyou, was mercilessly pounding him. But the rat was more astounded to see that by his side stood a number of the other zodiacs members. Haru in his formal dress, Kargura and even Tohru, all for them in uproar.

He struggled to understand what they were doing; they seemed to be trying to pull Akito of the crushed teen that lay beneath him. They help Kyou fighting with him, for him. Yuki could here the Zodiac's shouting at Akito, pleading with him to stop, but it appeared the crazed head of family couldn't be dissuaded.

Yuki knees weak started to make his way over to the small crowd, which was now gathering by the remains of the shattered cage. The others had together managed to restrain the insane master of the Zodiac and asYuki made it to their side, they started to pull their deranged leader off the cat, though he struggled and threatened. However Yuki only noticed this in passing, all of his attention fell on the broken body of his lover.

Yuki looked down horrified at the sight that met his eyes. The body there was strange once more of it did not move, it was no longer familiar, not even a breath stared the twisted chest. The large eyes were now dull, this was not his Kyou. This wasn't anything.

The rat chocked on a splintering sob, tears fell freely from his deathly pale face as his head shook in denial. The now quivering boy's knees crumbled beneath him, he trembling hands reached out to smooth the rough skin and cooling as the life left it.

"no…no, NO!" the devastated boy yelled, shaking Kyou's form frantically. "No! You can't die, do you hear me you son of a bitch, I wont let you…I" the rat's voice broke as more sobs tore up his throat and he fell over the still body of his lover.

" You see, you can't die, because I _love_ you!" the distraught boy whispered in a convincing tone, as if trying to convince himself as well that it was true.

_***Flashback***_

_Yuki sat there in shock, his eyes starting to feel uncomfortably dry, as he hadn't blinked in a while. _

_As the pages came loose, he greedily drank in the text he could see there translating the_ _words quite quickly thanks to the weeks of practice._ _He_ _read_** '**_'__**and so the prophecy will be fulfilled and the curse broken upon the completion of the third and most essential condition, for it is fated that the unworthy one must**__**…meet the honoured rat before the entirety of the cursed Sohma clan, and make his rivals submit to him by giving his heart freely before all. For if it should ever come to pass that the unworthy one should truly love and be loved by the rat and all enmity gone, then the curse would be forever broken**_**.' **

Yuki dropped the book and ran.

_***End of flashback***_

" I l-love you, so get up Kyou" his voice shook, tear making with blood. " I l_ove_ you!" the rat wailed loudly. Hands on his shoulders tried to pulled the grief-shaken boy away, and Yuki caught a glimpse of Ayame's brightly coloured clothes and heard him say softy "Yuki come away" but the deviated teen shook his brother off roughly and one again hurled himself on Kyou's chest. His head ringing with the pain.

Trough his water-clogged eye's the battered body on which he weep appeared to glow softly white, he that made no sense to his grief-befuddled mind, and it was then that he noticed the ringing in ears had increased to a bone shaking hum, shocked from his morning the rat whipped his eye clear to see the Kyou was in fact glowing steadily brighter and brighter.

Thinking he had gone crazy the rat turned to see what the others made of this, only to see that they to were glowing each in a different shade. The distracted youth watched in awe as the vibrant green light that surrounded his brother started to gather and the centre of his chest. Ayame looked as shocked as everyone else and the green light coiled into the shape of an elegant serpent and sprang forth. And he was not the only one, suddenly all of the zodiac possessed Sohma's started releasing their animal counter-parts in a blinding display to coloured light, little Kisa gasped and clutched at her chest as if her soul might slip away as the rusty orange orb over her heart shaped itself into a playful tiger cub and bounded across the room.

The hall was abruptly full of shining animals soaring about, a glowing aspect of a dog chasing a shimmering yellow rabbit through the air just before him. Each of the iridescent zodiac's scampered and loped through the air towards a gleaming sphere of light, in the centre of the high ceiling, that pulsed pure energy. In order following the ox they disappeared into it one by one.

Then the humming that vibrated his own bones, seemed to gather at his chest, his heart was beating wildly as if it might break free from his ribs at any moment. Looking down he saw a bright violet globe of light there, he blinked just as it formed a small proud rat and leapt free, his reaction was lost to amazement. He watched transfixed as the shining rat moved behind him to were Kyou still lay in his true form, its own white radiance increasing every second until till Yuki could not even look directly at the blindingly hot, white light.

Squinting his eyes, he watched mesmerized as a golden cat strolled out of the light and up to the smaller rat, bending to nuzzle the little creature's head. Yuki's gaze followed the pair, as they leaped up into the charged air together and made their way slowly to the shining sphere at the centre of the roof, neither racing, neither changeling, together they disappeared into the light.

A stunned Yuki blinked spots from his eyes, a pained groan sounded behind him. Whipping around he caught sight of a familiar and very welcomed Kyou. Astonished the boy yelped with joy and jumped the seemingly recovered teen.

"Ouch, damn it Yuki, watch it will ya!" A very bruised and sore Kyou complained. "Hey does this mean you forgive me?" the redhead's grin was crooked.

" I could kill you, do you know that?" pale youth threatened half-heartedly.

"Oh shut up" and if to reinforce this, Kyou slammed their mouths together. Their kiss was deep and passionate and not a little needy. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and just enjoy the closeness of the other. It was over.

All around them the rest of the family was buzzing, what had happened and how? There was going to be a lot of questions but of now, the cruse was broken and they had each other, all in all it looked to be the start of a very good year!

---

As the two boys lay curled together in bed many hours later, though it felt like days, Yuki thought back over the aftermath of the day. There had been questions. And it was to Yuki and Kyou's surprise that Hatori step in to answer them, they were a little busy trying to pry Tohru off them (it was weird not to change straight into an animal in a puff off smoke when the girl crushed them in a hug).

When Hatori had finished telling the rest of the family what had just taken place and confirmed that they were indeed free of the cruse once and for all, he went on to explain that the rat and the cat were not always enemy but originally partners and soul mates.

This news of course had stunned the boy as well that the rest of the family and Hatori was asked (forced) to liberate. Yuki stroked his hand over the plains of Kyou chiselled chest, circling the numerous burses there. He replayed the conversation that had fallowed.

"It was only a misunderstanding that had started the whole feud, and after the cruse was in place the family members who were possessed by those two sprites never seen eye to eye, they never had any reason to, what with each generations head of head forcibly try to keep them apart" Hatori explained patiently. " And so you see, the cat and the rat's hated grew with each new generation and the cruse became stronger."

"But wait, if you new this why didn't you just tell us before!" Yuki agued, Kyou (mouth still hanging open) hadn't recovered form his shock enough to manage speech let alone questions.

"You can't force love Yuki-chan you should know that" Hatori remonstrated "It had to be given freely!" he affirmed "And after I had discovered the way to break the curse, I still wasn't sure if you two would be able to pull it off, the hatred between you seemed to well ingrained." Hatori shook his head, letting a rare smile slip onto his face "How was I to know that it was just sexual tension!" he chuckled at the boys' red faces "It wasn't till Kyou and you open the door that day, looking half dressed and fairly rumbled that I thought we might actually have a chance and of course after that I was there helping you every step of the way." He added.

"What the hell are you talkin' about doc, we came to you twice for help and all you give us were some chicken scratch notes" Kyou finally able demanded.

"Kyou your petty but not to bright, who lead you to the room with the book and who translated it enough so you'd understand what it was worth, I'm just glad that Yuki was the other part of the team, or we'd still have the makings of a zoo here" Hatori joked (which was weird enough on it's own with out the smile that accompanied it).

" You _did_ gave us those clues and you did just happen to have the notes we were looking for in your drawer ready for us that day we came to your office. As well as pointing out the old kanji that was on your wall when I was in for a check up, so that I know to come to you for help!" Yuki worked through the lose ends.

"Very good Yuki-chan, and not to mention the risk of performing those memory charms on Akito when ever he began to grow suspicious for the two of you".

"So where all three of the conditions met?" Kyou asked confused, slinging his arm around Yuki's shoulders, heedless of the confounded looks they were receiving from the rest of the family. Guess it was strange for the inspecting family to see the two of them together like this, use to them fighting as they were.

The doctor nodded in answer to the redhead's question "Yes, obviously Yuki here declared his feelings" the sliver-haired Sohma blushed beetroot. "And I am guessing that at some point during your fight with Akito-san that you finally accepted your true foam." Hatori looked at Kyou for confirmation, which he received in the foam of a nod. "right, other condition was met when the family finally stepped in and dragged Akito-san off you. Though I suspect that most of the family already felt respect for you, the cat's life is not an easy one, Kyou"

Kyou just nodded once more.

Hatori then sighed. The humour that had lit his face earlier, suddenly died as he walked through the crowd that had gathered around the three, curious to hear the explanations.

The doctor of the Sohma family had then made his way over to Akito who lay motionless on the polished floor a little ways, away. Yuki sighed at the memory and snuggle closer to Kyou's warmth. The head of the formally cursed family had died, slipped away while everyone was distracted with their animal counter lighting up and taking off.

Hatori had said the Akito had always been weak in health and that it was only the power he drew from the cruse that had keep him going as long as he had. The violet-eyed boy could still remember the look on the young master's face. It was peaceful, a slight smile graced his pale, still face and for once he didn't look tormented. He seemed somehow much younger, innocent. Yuki smiled sadly he'd never forget that face. They had held a small ceremony on the grounds of the main house where Akito had live all his life and buried him in the family plot near the river so that his spirit would have access to the water for his journey. Yuki sighed again.

"What's wrong with ya?" Kyou asked brusquely, though Yuki could hear the familiar anxious undertone.

"Oh nothing just thinking" the violet eyed teen replied.

"How many times do I have to tell ya to stop doing that, thinking dangerous" Kyou smirked, throwing his tanned arm around the smaller boy.

"Ha, only when you're the one doing it!" the former rat scoffed.

"You can try to sound mean, but I know you don't mean. Cause ya did the whole sleeping beauty thing and broke the cruse with your love" the redheads grin was truly cheesy.

"Humm, more like beauty and the beast if you ask me" Yuki smiled back smugly.

"Aww, I don't you're a beast… your not _that_ ugly!" his voice was sweetly mocking.

"I hate you" Yuki huffed.

"No, you love me" the taller boy corrected, nuzzling the other's pale neck suggestively.

"Are you kidding me…again?" Yuki question as he felt the other boy's arousal harden against his hip.

"What I can't resist you" garnet eyes danced.

"Uh-huh sure! Fine… but the time I'm topping" Yuki sat up.

Humour and love shone in the redheaded eyes. He chuckled merrily before flipping them both back over, till he had his lover trapped beneath him. "In your dreams!"

The End

---

**I can't believe that it's all over; I had soooo much fun writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it a 10****th**** as much as I like writing it, cause that'll mean you really, really, really enjoyed it! haha**

**I just want to say thank you once more to all those readers that stayed with me throughout the journey, journey? Anyway as you know it wasn't always smooth or plain sailing. (aka. There was some hell of a long gaps between ).^_^'**

**So thank you, I love you all, and please review and let me know if you liked the ending. (Grins cheekily).**

**# Wanders around lost. Looking for a new story.#**


End file.
